The Mantis Project
by Robyrt
Summary: In 2096, experienced pilots Trent and Jonus enter the first HAR tournament, meeting everyone from Iron Fist to Ibrahim.
1. Chapter 1: Shirro

This story is copyright 2002, Robert Marney. Contact me if you have any questions.  
  
Background Note: This is the year 2096, NOT 2100. The Nova hasn't been invented, and HAR fighting is definitely NOT an established sport.  
  
* * * *  
  
==February 5, 2096, 22h  
  
The main simulator room at World Aeronautics and Robotics ("The Company" to its employees, "WAR" to the media) was obviously a holdover from the bad old days of giant computers and text-only output. It resembled nothing so much as a set from a vintage sci-fi movie, with exposed cables and sprawling hardware along three walls and the ceiling. The fourth wall, opposite from the door, housed a giant display screen where those not actually fighting could watch from a separate camera. What dominated the room, however, was the central column: eight reclining chairs with built-in HAR hookups, with monitors and emergency switches arrayed above them. To Dr. Hothe, it was simply the same as it had been yesterday when he checked in and would be the same tomorrow; familiarity breeds contempt, as the adage says.   
  
Shirro Lang, however, was not accustomed to the crushing atmosphere of technology, the omnipresent hum of electricity and the whir of cooling systems. He was only there to keep his skills at a reasonable level, trying to hold off the unpleasant sensation that he was getting old. However much he tried to deny it, however many prosthetics or cutting-edge drugs he used, he still only had a few decades left before he would have to retire. As always, Lang mentally added: Before that I will be President, and then it won't matter.  
  
As Hothe prepared the necessary controls, Lang settled himself in and attached the electrodes. Though it was unnecessary, he braced himself for the transition. The specialists told him there was nothing to it, his mind was simply inventing sensations to fill the void that came as his body was disconnected, but all the same, there was that wrenching feeling, over before he could determine what it was or even if it had really been. As the soporifics entered Lang's bloodstream, he could feel his body slowly deadening to any stimulus, his hand refusing to move from its slightly uncomfortable position. Now he could no longer hear the air vents' ceaseless murmur; now only the memory of the chair beneath him remained; now there was that odd sensation of being inside out, of being cut off from everything including himself; now there was nothing.  
  
He opened his eyes, but he had none, and was reintroduced to reality as a few hundred tons of metal and ceramic alloy. The famous acronym of Human-Assisted Robot was a misnomer, for Lang was not "assisting" his thirty-meter-tall Jaguar model, he was the robot. He opened his eyes, or rather became aware of new input from his optic nerve, and reveled in what he saw.  
  
POWER!  
  
A simple hop carried him ten meters into the air. With agility and grace he had never possessed, he landed on what passed for his hands, making two insignificant dents in the stone floor, and was back on his feet with a speed that the human eye could comprehend only in a blur. He felt the impeccable condition of his armor plates and, deep in his chest, the fusion reactor operating at ninety-four percent capacity. The Synthoil surged through his veins and Shirro Lang laughed. It was good to be back.  
  
Lang did not normally let himself loose like this, but it was after hours and only Hothe would know, so he allowed the laugh to be transmitted through the radio link to anyone who happened to be listening. He imagined his booming voice filling the arena like the judgment of God and inwardly cursed the spaceborne heritage of the HAR that prevented speakers from coming into widespread use. A tendency to be grandiose had always been a weakness of Lang's, especially with the feeling of power controlling a HAR gave him. Simulators could never replace the real thing, but they came close enough for him to remember what it was really like, and that was enough.  
  
Not since the discovery of the Drive that let man escape the solar system had there been such a revolution. The first HARs, used to create the first successful lunar colony, had merely been robots under remote control, much like a toy car that given proper control could theoretically perform all the maneuvers a real one could. WAR had been quick to patent anything relating to a direct brain-machine connection, the foundation of the modern HAR, the only reason it still remained control over the business. The Systex Corporation and others like it could make giant robots, true, but they would never be as accurate or efficient as WAR's setup.   
  
After all, no matter how complicated the control mechanisms were, they bore only the most superficial relation to being there. A HAR was less dangerous and unweildy than a powered suit, faster and better-controlled than a remote, smarter than a true robot: in other words, the perfect combination of man and machine. Or so the marketing blurb went; apparently perfection needed improvement, for Dr. Ibrahim Hothe was head of an entire HAR research division in the largest company in history.  
  
Hothe, callous to the transition from flesh to metal after decades of doing it several times a day, allowed Lang to get rid of some tension before he plugged himself in. Checking the monitors one last time to make sure the computer could adequately handle his new parameters, he faded from consciousness with half a smile on his face. The next thing he knew was control over WAR's latest creation, the Shadow robot.  
  
Shadow was only a month old, but already had created more of a buzz in the robot industry than anything in the last fifteen years. The details of its mysterious ability to create quasi-real projections of itself were kept so secret that Lang, by all estimates one of the five most powerful men in WAR, had no idea who created it or even where it was tested. It was certainly an impressive sight, and boasted intimidating armor plates that rivaled anything an ancient Japanese metalsmith could build, the major difference being that no human could have created these five-meter-long shoulder guards.  
  
Dr. Hothe let Lang soak in the image for a few seconds, then started talking. "I'm sure you know about the Shadow's little gimmick, so I won't bother you with the details. Suffice it to say that this model needs no promotion to be useful in ordinary work: who wouldn't want a robot that does the work of four? Our R&D division is already looking for ways to slim down the duplication mechanism to allow us to market a 10-meter model, perhaps even a 3-meter one for light industrial work. But that's immaterial to the point, which is your proposed plan to see how well these things fight.  
  
"I've no doubt you see only good in this: public tournaments, martial arts tournaments, and all that. But with WAR's armada of HAR models, if we can demonstrate their effectiveness in battling each other as well as conventional defenses, we could do anything! I'm sure I don't need to mention what would happen when, say, a small team of our models under the control of "rogue elements" of our workforce obliterates the new Systex manufacturing plant orbiting Mars. It's your job to turn this possibility into something the masses will welcome as entertainment, not as a diabolical new weapon."  
  
The head of Lang's Jaguar nodded, deep in thought. Idly, one hand drew small abstract patterns in the air, referring to a whiteboard only Lang could see. The engineer interrupted him with a raised hand and voice, saying, "To this end I've constructed a simulation using one of my early exploration designs, a bot I call Mantis. I've made some alterations that should make it the equal of any Jaguar or Electra model."  
  
A wave of the left fingers in Hothe's personal system signaled the simulation computer that it was time to recall the prototype from its memory. Hothe once again experienced the sensation of his body slowly dematerializing and becoming realized as something else; to Lang, the Shadow was there one instant and Mantis the next.  
  
A burly frame, typical of Dr. Hothe's early efforts, provided protection from anything the solar system could offer, up to and including the storms of Venus and the ice of Europa. A variety of sensors were cleverly disguised to seem part of the "helmeted" head, allowing the controller of the Mantis to switch between different pairs of "eyes" with a simple reflex movement. Hothe's modifications were immediately apparent: where Lang assumed manipulator hands once rested, there were a pair of blades, with a point he knew was sharper than anything else in the known universe. Monofilament technology allowed the edge and point of the Mantis' twin blades to file down to only a couple hundred molecules, enabling it to slice through meters of solid lead with ease.  
  
To demonstrate his creation's prowess, Hothe shouted with enthusiasm, "En garde!" and rushed at Lang. The Jaguar rolled and came up facing the engineer, and readied itself for a flying leap, but hastily abandoned that line of thought as the opposing Mantis lazily extended one blade. In his real body, Lang could never have moved fast enough to avoid being skewered, but a machine had no reaction time and servos had long ago surpassed muscles. Fortunately, the Jaguar was equipped with a "concussion cannon" for situations just like this. Lang fired off a couple shots, then came in low and fast.  
  
With remarkable courage and skill, Hothe dodged one projectile, took the other on an armored shoulder, and sliced downward with both hands. The two went down together, the Jaguar missing a good chunk of shoulder plate. A few seconds later, both Lang and Hothe were circling warily, excited how easily the old combat forms adapted to a hundred tons of steel death.  
  
With a crash like the end of the world, a quick three punches drove Hothe against one simulated stone wall and a flying kick aimed to finish the job against the jury-rigged Mantis prototype. But the old engineer simply took the hits, ducked, and calmly impaled Lang as he came down on one super-sharp point. A few slices with the other "hand" later, Lang no longer felt the superhuman creation of a few minutes before, but simply an old man who has taken a few hits from a sword and will be in no condition to fight again for months, if ever. With a sigh, Lang conceded the impromptu match and ended the simulation.  
  
It was always a let-down to come back into a frail human body, especially one still aching from imagined wounds inflicted during one's existence as steel and Synthoil. Hothe merely rubbed one shoulder absently as he got up and prepared to close down the simulators for the night. "You really have got something there, Ibrahim," said Lang. "In fact, if you'll release a couple holos of that—what did you say? Mantis?—I'm sure we can get WAR to agree a tournament will be just the thing to attract the media to our newest designs." Hothe acknowledged the complement with a smile, a handshake, and a promise to have his department get the holos ready by tomorrow.  
  
Lightheaded from the battle that had been just as "real" as any martial arts competition, caught up with what he saw as a golden PR opportunity, Lang left WAR headquarters with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He'd let the public know, all right. He'd put the name of Shirro Lang in the record books as the founder of the greatest sport in a hundred years! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kijap

==February 8, 2096, 8h  
Transcript from LBC Communications, Inc.  
  
Hello, and welcome to LBC News at 8. I'm Eliza Laim.  
  
And I'm Kathy Kijap. Today, in an unprecedented move, World Aeronautics and Robotics, the world's largest corporation, unveiled the plans for its newest robot, code-named the Mantis, just one month after the new Shadow hit the market. Our correspondent Steve McDunnet, reporting from WAR's lunar headquarters in Iolo Crater, has more.  
  
Thanks, Kathy. WAR sales have jumped over 4 trillion credits in the past month alone as the new Shadow robot generated new press for the system's largest company. New robots are usually announced along with a fully tested production model, but the Mantis prototype is being heavily marketed even before it comes out. WAR spokesman Shirro Lang announced at a press conference today that it is designed for exploration of hostile environments, or EHE, and is being marketed as the major tool for the colonization of Jupiter's moon Ganymede. Mantis will be easy to produce and can also be adapted for security or defense purposes. From Mr. Lang's pre-production holos, we know one thing for sure: The new Mantis will be able to take anything Ganymede can throw at it. Back to you, Kathy.  
  
Thanks, Steve. In other news...  
  
  
==February 10, 2096, 8h  
Transcript from LBC Communications, Inc.  
  
...Well, Eliza, I wouldn't mind discovering some ice deposits on the moon myself. It certainly does pay the bills.  
  
And the Tommas family isn't the only institution with some good news to report. Just two days after the initial announcement, WAR's latest human-assisted robot, or HAR, codenamed the "Mantis", has generated phenomenal publicity. The Microsol Corporation, just one of the mega-corporations involved in the colonization of Ganymede, has already placed an order for 25 Mantis HARs, with more companies expected to join by next week. WAR's new HAR manufacturing plant on Europa is also showing a sharp spike in orders as companies prepare for the biggest mass construction effort of the last 20 years. For LBC News, I'm Eliza Laim.  
  
And I'm Kathy Kijap. Thank you for watching LBC News at 8: the news, the whole news, and nothing but the news.  
  
  
==February 10, 2096, 18h  
Transcript from LBC Communications, Inc.  
  
Hello, and welcome to LBC News. I'm Kathy Kijap.  
  
And I'm Eliza Laim with the latest news from the solar system's largest company, World Aeronautics and Robotics. A surprise press conference by PR head Shirro Lang has revealed WAR's boldest move yet, one that's sure to capture the public imagination. Our WAR correspondent Steve McDunnet has more. Steve?  
  
Thank you, Eliza. As you can see behind me, the media has descended on WAR's headquarters here in Iolo Crater like a pack of vultures. Everyone is waiting for the latest news flash from Mr. Lang. Just minutes ago he announced another bold move: a system-wide contest where anyone with the guts to enter can prove just how good they really are at using a HAR by battling it out with the other challengers. And here's Lang again, live from Iolo Crater.  
  
"Of course, every challenge must have a victor, and thus a prize. And the best of the best in this tournament will receive not only fame and fortune, but an immediate position as head of WAR's field testing department, the first one to test the Mantis!"  
  
The matches will be held inside WAR's carefully constructed testing grounds on Earth, but the press has been invited to attend. The tournament will be in a direct elimination format, meaning that the loser is immediately eliminated from competition. This is going to put enormous pressure on the contestants, since each fight could be their last. I can't speak for all you viewers out there, but I'll be there. Back to you, Eliza.  
  
Thanks, Steve. As part of LBC's commitment to get the news to you when it happens, the way it happens, we'll have exclusive, up-to-the-minute coverage of what official WAR bulletins are calling the "Mantis Project". For LBC News, I'm Eliza Laim.  
  
And I'm Kathy Kijap. Stay with us as we investigate behind the scenes of the Venus colonization effort... 


	3. Chapter 3: Electra

==February 12, 2096, 14h  
  
It could have been a dark and stormy night, it could have been a bright spring day; it made no difference in WAR's top-secret Testing Chamber. The vast hall, a reinforced stone cube 400 meters on a side, opened only to the robot housings and the control room, the latter now overfull with cameramen jockeying for the best position to record the world's first completely robotic fighting match. Among the forest of the latest holovision equipment, way was immediately made for Shirro Lang, representing the top brass for the most powerful corporation in history. With his trademark joviality and a purposeful stride that belied his years, he made for the makeshift dais and transmitted his message to billions of watchers all over the solar system: "Ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!"  
  
On cue, the doors opened to admit the first robot, an Electra HAR painted in green and gold. Towering thirty meters high, its durasteel body dwarfed the entire control chamber, and inspired awe even in the veteran WAR employees used to such machines. It was one thing to hear about giant robots on the holovision, working out in the asteroid belt; it was quite another to have one display its might in combat. Although the Electra, being designed for work in hostile environments, would soon be replaced by the Mantis, it was still a formidable opponent and possessed unusual agility for its size.  
  
The feature of the Electra that made the most immediate impression on the viewers, however, was its hands: there were none. Instead, two huge conical electromagnets protruded from the arms, generating so much power that they were constantly surrounded by small lightning strikes. One Aidoann Traillieu, whose decades of experience working with HARs on Venus made her the popular favorite to win, was remotely controlling this particular Electra.  
  
Through WAR's patented system, Aidoann didn't need to be anywhere near the Electra: her brain was directly jacked into the controls of the Electra, using precise electrical sensors on the skull to determine the firings of every nerve and transmitting them to the robot. Controlling her human-assisted robot, or HAR, was as natural as controlling her own body. The robot walked out to the center of the arena, muffled crashes accompanying each step, and settled into fighting position.   
  
Cameras turned as one to the other doors, which opened to reveal WAR's latest triumph, the mysterious Shadow bot. Built like an ancient ninja, the Shadow had been released only a month earlier, and WAR steadfastly refused to release even the name of the designer. All the general public knew was that somehow, Shadow could generate quasi-real "shadows" of itself for a short time, controlled independently of the original. This, combined with the Shadow's dead black color scheme, served to give the impression that if Death himself owned a HAR, this would be it. With swift, catlike moves, it made its way to a position opposite the Electra and prepared for battle.  
  
The dead silence of the Testing Chamber contrasted with the chaos in the control room, filled with newsmen giving the latest update on the history and pilots of both contestants. In a prime spot facing Aidoann's Electra, Kathy Kijap addressed the LBC camera: "The second robot you see here is the new Shadow, piloted by young biotechnician Christian Devroe. Expect to see the Shadow show off its uncanny ability to copy itself in this groundbreaking match." At a signal from the cameraman, Kathy quickly stepped out of camera range to watch the fight itself unfold.  
  
The WAR representative's amplified injunction "Fight!" was immediately followed, with a vengeance. As Aidoann readied herself for an onslaught, the Shadow seemed to somehow darken, becoming utterly black. It seemed to be drawing power from some fantastic machine deep inside its mechanical works.  
  
And suddenly there were not one, but two Shadows in the arena, one appearing to still be collecting power, one rushing toward Aidoann's Electra. Aidoann instinctively lashed out with an electrified hand, but Devroe had anticipated this: the new Shadow was not heading for a jab to the chin, but had launched itself for a low kick, which connected with deadly force and toppled the Electra like a hundred tons of bricks. Inside the control room, the assembled press covered their ears as a sound like a bridge collapsing thundered in on them.   
  
Mission accomplished, the "shadow" simply ceased to exist and the original lightened to its normal hue. Giving Aidoann no respite, Devroe was flying toward her Electra before she even got up, aiming to catch her with a well-timed jump kick. Unable to respond in time, Aidoann was hit again by a sharpened durasteel foot, knocking her off her feet and into the air. Devroe followed up his success with a devastating roundhouse kick, so powerful that it slammed the older robot back-first into the wall. Aidoann's robot collapsed onto the floor, the impact shaking loose a few tiles from the newly gained dent in the Testing Chamber walls. To a blind observer, it would have seemed like two trains were crashing together inside the vast arena.  
  
The Shadow allowed Aidoann to get up, then ran in, hoping for a devastating rapid-fire series of jabs that would stun Aidoann into defeat. True to form, Aidoann's Electra was shaky and hesitant, and failed to preempt the rush with a warning kick or defensive crouch; instead, Devroe was met with no response as he closed in for the kill.  
  
In the control room, some of the major networks were already talking to the camera and announcing Devroe's amazing victory with the latest equipment, but a barely perceptible shake of the head from Kathy Kijap kept the LBC camera trained on the faltering Electra. Kathy's hunch was not disappointed: instead of giving a flawless victory to Devroe and his Shadow, at the last possible instant, Aidoann raised her Electra's trademark electrified spike-hands, placed them on the Shadow's shoulders, and turned them both to full power.   
  
Billions of watts of deadly electric charge coursed through Devroe's bot, overloading electric circuits, vaporizing some armor plates completely, and causing enough feedback to cause Devroe himself to black out. Aidoann followed this surprise move with a knee to the Shadow's stomach and an uppercut knocking the Shadow into the air, leapt into the air after him, and drove a metallic spike into the newer robot's chest, capping the turnaround with a final lightning bolt through her opponent. The horrid screech of ripping metal filled the air, prompting another bout of winces from Lang and the assembled cameramen.  
  
The Shadow hit the stone floor with a bone-jarring thud. Aidoann, her Electra's sparking hands now accompanied by sparks flying from her crushed chest plate, readied herself for another strike, but was interrupted by the amplified voice of Shirro Lang: "Hazards Activated." Kathy Kijap, seizing the opportunity, explained to the viewers: "This adds another dimension to the fight. Now the pilots have to worry about automated metal spikes as well as each other." As if on cue, a spike shot out of one wall with a mighty rumble that shook the control room floor, heading straight for Aidoann, who neatly backed up to avoid it.   
  
The spike disappeared as quickly as it had come, but the damage was done: Devroe had had his chance to gather his wits and his HAR, and was facing her, ready for action. The Shadow closed to striking distance and began a flurry of quick jab attacks and short kicks, designed to rattle the Electra and drive it to the wall. Aidoann blocked each one with a metallic arm, but her response time was getting slower and slower. She was running out of time.  
  
Another thunderous rumble filled the air; a quick glance by Aidoann confirmed that another spike was heading at her. Stepping back for a moment, she leapt straight up to avoid it, leaving Devroe behind. Devroe did not pass up the opportunity for a block-free hit, and immediately the Shadow darkened to utter blackness, preparing for another strike with the Shadow's uncanny projection ability. A second Shadow flew out from the first, arms ready for a devastating uppercut to knock Aidoann out of the sky. Only then did Devroe realize his mistake. He tried frantically to shut off the projection mechanism, but the electric shocks had damaged some critical component inside his robot.   
  
The "shadow" continued inexorably on its way, only to impale itself on the waiting spike.  
  
With the unmistakable sound of rending metal, the facsimile Shadow jerked and disappeared, and the original, sporting a brand-new hole in its durasteel chest, toppled facedown like a felled tree.  
  
Aidoann raised her arms in victory: she had taken a pounding, and more of the spilled Synthoil on the ground was from her Electra than from her opponent's Shadow, but she had prevailed. The LBC channel showed a parting comment from Kijap: "And there you have it, folks, a surprise victory by Aidoann Traillieu in the first HAR duel in history. Stay with us for the official report..." 


	4. Chapter 4: Aidoann

==February 12, 2096, 20h  
  
Under the scrutinizing glare of Kathy Kijap, the diner was merely another dingy roadside bit, hardly worth noticing. The only reason she was even under those pallid lights and between these dilapidated walls was that Aidoann had insisted on it. The place was so backward that even the waitress glanced at her with disinterest instead of the stares that usually clung to someone of her celebrity. Oh well, she thought, it's just for an hour, right? and, with a shrug, took a seat facing the door.  
  
She looked up to see Aidoann Traillieu enter the diner and silently cursed herself for not getting here earlier. Kijap barely had time to get out her pad and stylus before Aidoann sat down, signaling for a cup of coffee. Aidoann herself was an average-looking woman who had obviously spent decades in blue-collar work, but no telltale scars or calluses accompanied them; work in a HAR required one to be in good physical condition, but the work was done only with the mind. Her hair, always platinum blond, appeared almost white now, only adding to her general air of experience.  
  
Aidoann gave Kijap a measuring look as she slid into her seat, trying to assess the situation before she opened her mouth. The first thing that struck her was the other woman's stature: she couldn't have been more than a meter and a half tall, but every centimeter was packed with that indescribable aura of power that so few possess. This sense that Kijap was a woman to be reckoned with, that her every word would pull the masses, caused the press to liken her both to Adolf Hitler and Billy Graham (depending on which member of the press), and made her an invaluable asset to LBC. Aidoann suspected the top brass expected her to be impressed, and swiftly resolved not to let herself be. She reached out absently and took a sip of coffee, welcoming the familiar caffeinated jolt. Kijap's bland greeting was met with an equally throwaway answer and a return to silence.  
  
Kijap wasn't famous in the field for nothing: seeing Aidoann's defensive attitude, she shifted gears. "Mrs. Traillieu, I can see you're not much on pleasantries, so I'll get right to the point. Were you surprised by your victory today?"  
  
The mild tone of the response contrasted with its words: "Yes. I thought I would have a much easier time of it. And please, call me Aidoann." Smiling inwardly, Aidoann retreated to the coffee cup and waited for a response.  
  
Much to her disappointment, however, Kijap never missed a beat. "Are you saying you knew what you were facing? Have you ever met Devroe before?"  
  
"I had never heard of Devroe beforehand, but that initial Shadow attack really rattled me. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Well," Kijap replied in true inane fashion, "you're not alone there, that's for sure." A short pause produced the next question, the interviewer opting to continue along the same line of questioning. "So the Shadow was the only reason you started off badly?" Kijap sat back, waiting for a hurried response, and was not disappointed.  
  
"No, far from it! I think Devroe could have beaten me if he had stuck to the speed instead of trying to show off his Shadow. It's just too difficult to control, as you saw. If he had had more time to train on it, I'm sure he could have stopped before he hit the spike, but as it is nobody has experience working with it. Maybe in a couple years it'll be useful, but I'm going to stick with my Electra."  
  
"Thanks for that insight. You made a lot of fans today, and I'm sure thousands of them are wondering about why you're competing in this tournament. Would you care to elaborate on that a little for us?"  
  
"Well, aside from the usual money-and-fame thing, the head tester thing would get me a lot of influence in WAR. I believe that with the amazing technological accomplishments of the last few decades, we are relying too much on technology to help us get by. We need to return more of the control to mankind directly, so that when we need to be, we're tough enough to handle the challenges of an ever-expanding frontier." Aidoann became more animated with every passing moment; she was obviously fighting for a cause. "If I win, I'm going to work to change the whole way WAR operates, put the emphasis on human skill instead of the latest tech project."  
  
Seeing that this tirade would continue for some time, Kijap swiftly interposed another question. "Okay, do you have any advice for the other challengers, or the viewers out there who may be thinking of doing what you are?"  
  
This jarred Aidoann into unfamiliar territory, and she paused a moment before responding, "What's going to decide this competition isn't who has the best technique or new moves, but knowledge. Spend some time in the simulators, get to know everything about your HAR, then study your opponent." A short look at her watch prompted Aidoann to add, "Well, I really have to go. Thanks for the interview."  
  
An equally throwaway comment from Kijap accompanied Aidoann out the door of the dingy diner, leaving Kijap with a half-drunk cup of coffee and a pad full of breaking news. A smile crossed her face as she realized for the first time that this was not the ordinary news angle. This was bigger, much bigger; it had the potential to be the biggest event for the rest of the century.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Bob McDunnet arrived at his flat later that night, the phone flashed a new message from Kijap herself. He called in his brother Steve, and then replayed the message. With only a glance at each other to confirm their agreement, they set to work. 


	5. Chapter 5: Trent

==February 13, 2096, 7h  
  
Trent was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. The hotel room, a low-budget affair chosen only for its proximity to WAR's headquarters in Iolo Crater, was small enough for him to cross the room and open the door before the visitor thought anything amiss. His display identified the visitors as Bob and Steve McDunnet; the name seemed vaguely familiar, and they didn't look like they were selling anything, so he let them in.  
  
The McDunnet brothers obviously bore more than simply a familial resemblance; they looked exactly the same, from the identically cut short brown hair down to the immaculate collars on their identical shirts. They stepped inside, bowing their heads to get through the hotel room door, and wasted no time: "You are Trent, I presume?" A simple affirmative seemed to satisfy the speaker, who continued, "Hi. We're Bob and Steve McDunnet, and we're reporters for LBC. We're here to interview you about the Mantis Project."  
  
Flustered by this unexpected reply, Trent was on autopilot as he invited his guests to take a seat, took a last sip of hydroponic orange juice (the hotel was so cheap that real oranges cost extra), and extended the usual pleasantries. His muscular, broad-shouldered frame had never fit well in the chairs, and today it was even worse, distracted as he was. He managed to think of a coherent question by the time he sat down: "Why are you interviewing me? I have no popular background like Dr. Hothe or Jonus Augardi, and you know I never tell the press anything useful."  
  
The brother on the right leaned forward to answer, while the leftward one pulled out a pad and stylus to take notes. The talker responded with something on the order of "Because we think you have a more interesting story than any celebrity. You can really give LBC a different angle."  
  
Brother, you don't know the half of it! Trent thought as he digested the excuse. On the spur of the moment, he decided to string them along a bit, see whether they could be trusted with his secret. Holding up a hand, he forestalled a question, saying, "Wait a minute. Which one of you is Bob and which is Steve?"  
  
The brother doing the talking responded quite amiably, "I'm Bob."  
  
Gesturing toward the other with his stylus, the writer added an absent-minded "And he's Steve."  
  
Now thoroughly confused, Trent was about to object, but Bob (or perhaps Steve) explained, "We've both gone by each other's names so many times, my colleague over there gets confused once in a while. If it helps, you can call me Steve and him Bob."  
  
A weak "Thanks" accompanied Trent's strange look at the identical reporters. Gathering himself up, Steve sallied a question: "So, why are you entering this tournament? Do you think you are the best man for the job of WAR's lead tester, or are you just putting something on your résumé?"  
  
"As you know, I am not a WAR employee, and so by all rights I should have little no experience working with HARs, and certainly no fighting ability in them. When I win the tournament, I'm just going to sell the position for all it's worth and leave. The testing department, indeed all of WAR, will be humiliated... which is what I've wanted all along." The vehemence of Trent's response surprised all three of them, with Bob furiously taking notes. Probably something like "The agitated contestant defended his lack of experience", Trent thought bitterly. They'll just twist my words like they always do.  
  
Slightly taken aback, Steve quickly regained his composure and soon had another question ready. "Your first fight is scheduled for today. Are you nervous? Do you think you have any new tricks up your sleeve that the others don't?"  
  
The larger man began to take a liking to these odd characters; at least they didn't immediately write him off as some kind of wacko or try to find the reason for his supposed vendetta. So he answered their question truthfully: "I am a bit nervous, but that happens to everybody. But I've been doing nothing but training myself as a HAR pilot for weeks, and I'm confident I can take down the competition, no matter how good they are." He relaxed in his chair (as much as the shoddy workmanship would allow him to), hoping that half-answer would satisfy the reporters.  
  
He could only expect disappointment from such a skillful pair, and a whispered comment from Bob led to Steve's next sally. "The only robot you fight with is the Flail, originally designed for construction projects. Would you care to elaborate for our viewers on what this bot is and why you use it instead of something more combat-oriented?"  
  
Trent was used to this one, and the answer flowed easily to his lips. "The Flail is different from your standard bot in that it doesn't look human. It moves on two treads and has two ambulatory, weighted chains attached to the shoulders of a mostly humanoid top half, letting it keep its balance on any terrain as well as some extra power for large-scale demolition and construction. Of course, in combat, this means that it's even more powerful than some of the better-known robots. Also, my opponents have probably never thought about fighting a Flail, much less practiced against one. They won't know what to expect. The trademark chains should also rattle them a bit; they're more maneuverable than most people think." He paused a minute before replying, lost in the mist of memory. "On a more personal note, I've had this same Flail for 5 years, and I've probably taken apart every bit of it. I know exactly what it can and cannot do."  
  
"You have no official name in the Common Government records, so you choose to call yourself Trent, is this correct?" A terse nod from Trent was anticipated by the immaculate reporter, who bulldozed over any response in favor of the next question. "Can you tell us anything about how this came to be? Why you chose Trent instead of a more common name?" Bob propped his feet up on the table, cheap chair creaking in complaint at this sudden abuse.  
  
I knew they'd get around to this, Trent muttered. He contemplated giving the usual "No comment" and slamming the door in their faces, but these guys were different. He felt he could trust them not to exploit him for higher ratings. Most importantly, they kept an open mind. He decided to tell them the truth, but he had to tie up the loose ends first. "Let me get just one thing straight. You don't publish this until I give the go-ahead, OK? I definitely don't want this coming out before I beat my first opponent, and probably not even then. Are you willing to sit on this until I rise through the ranks a little?"  
  
Eyes spoke volumes between the two brothers, and they nodded in unison. Satisfied, Trent started his tale. "I don't know my last name, or my parents, or practically anything else about myself, at least not anymore. You see, I'm genetically engineered, a secret experiment gone wrong. I was created by Shirro Lang and his underlings at WAR to be the ultimate HAR pilot. I've probably been indoctrinated with martial arts and robot schematics, physical and mental training since birth. On all the tests I rank genius-level or above; the police still don't know anyone with faster reflexes or more pain tolerance.  
  
"The part about doing nothing but training is true; it's all I know how to do, other than defend myself, and that part isn't hard, since obviously they made me physically capable as well as mentally. But something went wrong with their plan, and I managed to escape using my trusty Flail. I keep it as a memento of how WAR has ruined my life. I could have been a great contributor to society; instead, all I can do is use a HAR better than the rest. I'm in this tournament for revenge, to get back at WAR as much as I can for what it did to me!" Trent looked down to find that his now-empty juice cup was crushed, lightweight plastic littering the floor.  
  
For perhaps the first time in years, the McDunnet brothers were speechless. They knew the tabloids were always accusing Lang of some diabolical plot, but this twisted marvel of genetic engineering (if indeed he spoke the truth) told a tale beyond what anyone dared suggest. The best Steve, usually the smooth talker, could come up with was "I can see why you wanted this kept under wraps. If Lang knew, he'd probably throw you out for slander."  
  
Bob put aside his stylus and interposed the usual "Well, we've got a shuttle to catch; we need to report to Ms. Kijap in barely an hour. Thank you very much for letting us know this, and whenever you want this released to the world, just let me know. Here's our card." The card was snatched from a proffering hand by the HAR fighter, almost an automatic action, and the McDunnet brothers exited the hotel with alacrity. Once outside, Bob turned to Steve and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kijap had something big here, all right! 


	6. Chapter 6: Talon

==February 13, 2096, 8h  
Transcript from LBC Communications, Inc.  
  
Hello, and welcome to LBC News at 8. I'm Eliza Laim.  
  
And I'm Kathy Kijap. World Aeronautics and Robotics showcased the second and third matches of their Mantis Project today, and we've got some highlights for you.  
  
The first fight was between two mysterious individuals outside of WAR: a man named Trent, who apparently has no last name, and "Jane Doe", who is not allowed to divulge her identity under her contract from the Systex Corporation. In this clip, Jane Doe is the familiar human-shaped Jaguar on the right, while Trent uses a construction-oriented model called Flail. As you can see, the Flail has wheels instead of legs and two industrial-strength chains attached to the shoulders, so a pilot must use completely different tactics to defeat it. This gave Trent the advantage, allowing him to land several free hits with his chains, and although Jane Doe fought well, she was simply outclassed. Systex may have to reevaluate its decision to use only Jaguars for its security jobs!  
  
In our second fight, Dr. Ibrahim Hothe, WAR's lead robot designer, used his intimate knowledge of the Jaguar and amazing endurance to defeat the Electra of space station designer Evan Stevens. Dr. Hothe simply parried every attack and made a few decisive strikes with his concussion cannon, knocking Stevens out of the fight for good.  
  
This sure is shaping up to be an interesting tournament, Kathy. Every fighter has displayed impressive knowledge of both traditional martial arts and HAR strategy. The final championships are going to be something nobody will want to miss.  
  
I couldn't agree more. Actually, WAR's effort may have some competition in the popularity area, with the newest toy craze sweeping the nation...  
  
  
==February 14, 2096, 11h  
  
Absentmindedly giving the driver a tip, Trent stepped out of the taxi in front of one of the less impressive buildings in New York City. It looked just like any other monolithic, soulless skyscraper, rows upon rows of glass windows rising to the sky topped by a microwave receptor and satellite array; its most distinguishing feature was that it sported no gaudy corporate logo on the fortieth floor. The building actually housed several tiny companies on the lowest floors, none of them aware that above them lurked the headquarters of the infamous mercenary band Iron Fist. The run-down factory and smoky back rooms of the 20th-century cowboy days had given way to the insidious spider in its ultramodern web. Trent gulped, then remembered what he was doing this for: if he couldn't win the Mantis Project, he had no chance of ever recovering his real identity. Steeled by this reaffirmation of purpose, he strolled in casually.  
  
Trent told the elevator to go all the way to the fortieth floor, and was impressed when it dumped him out on the twenty-ninth: he didn't think the mercenaries had enough equipment to determine his identity before the elevator had finished ascending. Confident the secretary had been informed of his status, he strolled in and confronted her behind a genuine fir desk and abstract art, in keeping with the general slick opulence of Iron Fist's operation. He looked at her, then did a double take: from his research, the hawklike black features, solid blue contact lenses, and distracted air could only mean he was facing Pandora Carlson, one of the world's most notorious hackers-for-hire. I thought she was one of Iron Fist's best operatives, Trent thought confusedly. Why is she out here where I could kill her easily?  
  
Pandora looked at him with a fixed stare made all the more unnerving by the all-blue lenses. Her "You are Trent?" sounded more like a statement of fact than a question, and as she stepped out from behind the desk, the accompaniment of "Give me your weapons!" made it plain that she could hardly care less about him; she was simply doing her job the most efficient way possible.  
  
Deciding to make the most of the situation, the warrior handed over his small pulse gun, then asked jokingly, "What's a smart girl like you doing in a place like this?" Trent then proceeded to be surprised as Pandora gave him a reassuring, most un-mercenarylike smile and ushered him through an innocuous-looking door reading "Office of the Coordinator, Do Not Disturb." The door closed behind him, a camera built into the wall whirred to focus on him, and Trent stood before some of the most notorious criminals on the planet Earth.  
  
His research had told him the general identity of the members of Iron Fist's fabled Inner Circle, but this was the first time he had ever seen any of them. As he took his seat at one end of a long rectangular table, a range of extremes confronted him. On his left sat a man almost as big as he, with an ugly disposition, a look of hard labor or prison camps, and a twisted cross of tungsten around his neck: Edwin Farlane, the weapons and demolition expert, nicknamed "Brimstone" for his fascination with destruction and his fanatical anarchist beliefs. This spitting image of the street tough, down to the beetle brows and cheap suit, glared at him and studied him with keen, evil eyes, obviously sizing up his ability if he attempted to double-cross or physically overpower the mercenary band.  
  
To his right was the arrogant cyborg Steel Claw, whose once-handsome features were marred by slate-gray cybernetic implants. The bionic man eyed Trent disapprovingly, no doubt comparing his purported genetic superiority with his own ultrafast robotic mind. Steel Claw was the resident HAR expert, infamous for the time he took out an entire space station in a single HAR, using the engines he wrecked to propel himself to the next target. Trent looked into the cybernetic visor and was met by a formidable warrior, one who had no scruples to go along with his might and thus one who fit right in as a mercenary, doing the jobs that would send lesser crooks scurrying. Trent resisted the temptation to push away from the chair, refusing to let the others see his moment of doubt, and repeated the litany: This is my last chance. If I lose, I'll never know my identity. These people can help me.  
  
The chair across from him was especially high-backed, and as it swung around to face Trent, Brimstone and Steel Claw, the lights dimmed for a moment. Then the occupant of the head seat was revealed: the face confronting Trent and the two mercenaries was that of Eliza Laim, junior news anchor for LBC.  
  
Trent was stunned into silence. This just can't be true, he thought. There must be some trick, a stunt double or face alteration. Ms. Laim doesn't have the time to run a news show and a mercenary syndicate without someone suspecting. He glanced at Steel Claw to see the cyborg's reaction (faintly amused under the visor), and caught it, just for an instant, out of the corner of his eye: a flicker of chair back where Eliza should have been. He whirled back around to face her, an exultant look in his eyes. "A hologram! That's how you can lead a double life, you've never really left LBC headquarters!"  
  
The hologram nodded in approval. "Congratulations," she said, "even Brimstone here didn't catch it as fast as you did." Her tone changed, taking on a bemused air, as she continued, "But then again, you're Lang's pet superman, right?"  
  
Now Trent was sure of her identity: she could be none other than Iron Fist's supreme commander, known to international authorities as "The Talon". "Get on with it", Trent said. "You must know why I'm here."  
  
"Very well", came the reply, "I shall explain. You do nothing but train for the Mantis Project, so you must be asking for our help in that area. You don't have the cash for more than a small job, so you must have a specific person you want us to deal with. The three logical choices are Ibrahim Hothe, Raven Menaza, and Jonus Augardi. So which one?"  
  
"Dr. Hothe, of course. The other two don't have any experience in HARs, so they won't be expecting my Flail, but WAR's head robot designer knows all my tricks already." Trent shot a glance at Steel Claw, saw the silent assent on the cyborg's face, confirmation of his assessment of the competition. The topic had already passed Brimstone's area of expertise, and Laim's holographic projection remained emotionless as ever.  
  
The Talon (Trent could no longer think of her as Eliza Laim) was quick to respond. "If you do win, you will be indebted to us. It would cause a scandal if the public ever knew how you really won. This, combined with your precocious fighting talent, makes you useful to Iron Fist. I accept your deal.  
  
"Under the rules of the tournament, anyone can issue a public challenge to a competitor, even someone who is not participating himself. Dr. Hothe's pride will not allow him to refuse such a challenge from our operative here, Steel Claw. Hothe will be defeated and thus out of the tournament. Those in the know will fear Iron Fist the more; the public will know nothing."  
  
Steel Claw sat up in his seat and nodded his acceptance of the mission. "Don't worry, Trent, I won't lose. You may, but that's your problem." The callous words were accompanied by a smile calculated to chill the marrow of Trent's bones, making abundantly clear that this cyborg was no one to be trifled with. Obviously, the cyborg was used to intimidating clients; by contrast, "Brimstone" across from him reclined with the ease of someone confident in his superiority.  
  
Trent steeled himself and nodded. "Take the requisite fees from my account," he said, "I'm sure your hacker friend outside will have no problems." The door opened behind him, another sign that the Talon had no problem predicting him. He preferred to get as far away as he could before she learned anything more.  
  
Pandora looked up from her desk to give him another small smile, her disturbing all-blue contact lenses reading nothing but sympathy. "Don't worry," she said. "If the Talon wasn't the best, wouldn't we all be working for someone else?"   
  
Trent retreated from the no longer innocuous office and took the elevator straight back to the lobby. I've got to take my mind off this, he thought, trying to reassure himself. With Steel Claw on the job, I'll win the day and then I'll find out who I really am. At last I will have my revenge. 


	7. Chapter 7: Marcus

==February 15, 2096, 13h  
  
The Budget Motel was half-covered in lunar dust from its position alongside the official entrance to Iolo Crater on Luna. It catered to travelers there for the week, the kind who valued location and price above amenities and service, or were simply too poor to afford the better places. Room 117 boasted the same peeling wallpaper, low-powered fluorescent lights, and cheap furniture as every other, but its occupant was far from ordinary.  
  
Trent, HAR pilot par excellence and one of the key players in WAR's tournament, lay exhausted on his bed, the only item of furniture in the room sufficient to comfortably contain his bulk. He had just returned from his daily grueling practice session, fighting round after endless round of simulated enemy HARs until he could no longer stay on his feet. Whenever Trent closed his eyes, he saw nothing but the actinic flash of shorted circuits, remembered the acrid smell of burning metal, heard only the screech of metal rending itself apart under pressure from his enormous fist. No matter how much he tried to relax, it was always there, in the back of his mind: the knowledge that he was just a fighter, that his skill in combat was the only way people would ever notice him.  
  
Today, he remembered, he had had a spectator, a young Italian who offered to give him some practice against "a real fighter". He could have taken the opportunity to study the other man's movements (after all, one so eager to fight would probably be a fellow competitor in the tournament), shown some human kindness; instead he had defeated his unknown enemy without a thought. He had had no consideration that perhaps having a robotic arm torn off would cause pain on the other end of the line connecting the HAR directly to the pilot's brain. After that he had left, unwilling to face the shock and horror on his opponent's face, the stories that would inevitably get around. Instead, he was in this low-rent dive, trying to clear his mind.  
  
The door in Trent's motel room chimed at a volume sufficient to wake the dead. Trent glanced at his watch, and he remembered with a jolt that he was supposed to be meeting a Mrs. Traillieu today for lunch. He opened the door and there she was, looking up at him and obviously struggling to keep the annoyance off her face. "I assume you were expecting me?" she asked, but it was really more of a statement than a question.  
  
Aidoann Traillieu was attired in a simple green and gold sweater with jeans, matching metallic green earrings placed to accent the green of her eyes against otherwise plain features. The close-cropped, almost white hair and the pocket organizer at her waist completed the businesslike image, a stark contrast to Trent's unruly blond hair and large, muscular frame. Trent was in no mood to bandy with words, so his reply was clipped and direct: "Thank you for coming to my place, Mrs. Traillieu. Do you have somewhere in mind, or should I treat you to the latest in lunar cuisine?"  
  
Turning her glare down a notch, she replied, "Please, call me Aidoann. By the way, should I call you Trent, or do you have some other, more formal moniker?"  
  
"Just Trent is fine," he assured her. "Unlike you, I don't have another option," he continued, unable to keep his voice and face from twisting with bitterness. He hated it when people rubbed his differences in.  
  
A quick nod accompanied Aidoann's next comment. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have transportation waiting to Coral Station, so it's best if we leave in a timely fashion."  
  
Trent raised his eyebrows in surprise. Coral Station was one of the most top-notch restaurants anywhere, and wasn't cheap either. This meeting must be more important than it sounded! Trent was not so easily spooked, however, and was not about to turn down a meal at Coral Station just because it looked shady. A hurried word of acquiescence from Trent proved sufficient to start Aidoann out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
On the shuttle to Coral Station, Aidoann explained, "I'm taking you here to meet a man named Marcus Faraday. I guess you could consider him my boss. He can't avoid a job at WAR, but he's risen high enough that he has plenty of free time to do this sort of thing."  
  
Trent only half-heard her words, fascinated instead by the view port looking out to Coral Station, the space restaurant once hailed as "the best cuisine in the solar system". It felt good to be thinking about something designed to entertain instead of intimidate. Coral Station used the same man-to-machine neural connection as a HAR, but for a far different purpose: using the latest technology, the master chef could redesign the whole restaurant in a matter of hours to fit with the new theme of his menu, or shift tables to accommodate the exact number of patrons he had that day. Although the space station wasn't much to look at from the outside (it was a space station, with all the usual utilitarian feel of such), it was oddly welcoming, especially for Trent.  
  
Trent jerked his attention back to Aidoann, who was now discussing her own history with WAR and Faraday and why she was now committed to helping him. She glared at him and broke off conversation, prompting only a slight abashed expression from Trent, to whom it had never occurred to be polite.  
  
Fortunately for Trent, the shuttle pilot chose that moment to announce their arrival at the station and wish them an enjoyable stay. As the two of them traversed the airlock system and were guided to their table by an obsequious, annoyingly European waiter, Aidoann shot glances at Trent to see how he was reacting to the surroundings. She was impressed at his cold, calculating manner; she had no doubt that in a couple minutes, he could navigate the place blindfolded if he wanted, even though he had never been inside the place before. Being a genetically engineered freak had its advantages, apparently.  
  
Trent helped Aidoann into her chair with an exaggerated bow, and then took his own seat among imported plants, muted white lights to accent the pastel décor, and well-dressed visitors. As usual, the elegant padded chair was insufficient to admit his bulk, so he was perched on the edge of his seat, trying to order lunch, make himself comfortable, and size up the table's other occupant at the same time.  
  
He was unable to stop himself from starting as he glanced over toward the man he assumed to be Marcus Faraday: it was the man from the practice room! A small part of Trent's mind wondered how the older man had managed to clean himself up and arrange this meeting before Aidoann had arrived at his door, but the rest of him was too busy thinking up excuses for his brutality that morning to notice.  
  
Although Trent had seen Faraday on holovision before, a machine failed to convey the personality behind the man. The first impression one got on the holos was one of youth, and indeed, Faraday took pains to show himself as young, not yet in his prime, even to the point of growing his hair long and dressing in common work clothes rather than the usual suits. What the holovision did not show was the sense of righteous purpose behind the brown eyes, the assurance that here was a man who would never go back on what he believed in, who would never think about you if not that you might have some usefulness to him. Faraday's eyes seemed to bore to the depths of his being in a single glance, scrutinizing him just like Trent would have had he been facing an opponent on the arena floor. Trent nodded, thinking, Finally someone worthy of my time!  
  
Faraday, after thanking Aidoann for her help, started analyzing Trent. So he really is a super-warrior like he claims to be, he thought. He certainly does look the part. Faraday was correct: Trent resembled nothing so much as a fighter caricature, all muscle and strength with an unruly shock of blond hair helping to divert attention from his frightening eyes that seemed to take him, and Aidoann, in with a single glance. The man was wild and dangerous, but to Faraday, he was merely another tool to be used.  
  
Faraday made the first move, addressing himself to Trent in a mild tenor voice: "I'm Marcus Faraday." Smiling slightly at Aidoann's expense, he continued with a significant raise of the eyebrows, "I'm sure you know all about me from Aidoann here, but what really concerns you is my vision for the future. Everyone knows that WAR is a corrupt institution, but I'm doing something about it. I'm going to reform WAR from the inside, make it a company that helps men achieve their dreams instead of controlling them." Faraday's fist clenched under the table; although Trent could see the other was agitated, he had no fear of him and ignored the gesture.  
  
Trent had watched Aidoann's previous interview on LBC News, and was familiar with what he now knew to be Faraday's mission: use WAR for a subsidiary instead of controlling role, put more emphasis on the power of man and less on the power of machines. The power of the HAR would become secondary to the skill of its pilot. Trent saw the implied bait immediately: if the pilot was the all-important factor, then he, as the ultimate HAR pilot, would become dramatically more important with no work on his part. He could become a household name, with enough clout to learn his real past... especially if he started from the top-notch job WAR offered to the winner of the tournament. Certainly an attractive prospect for anyone, Trent thought, not just someone like me who has no other choice.  
  
With a meaningful glance at Faraday, Aidoann took up the tack, looking thoughtfully at the hulking bio-warrior. "Trent, I know you're unsure about what to do. You think this is too sudden, that helping us will come back to haunt you. After all, that's what people want from you, isn't it? Muscle."  
  
Aidoann cut a little close to home for Trent, who put down his excellent cuisine and lashed out in response. "How are you two any different? You would never have approached me if I couldn't fight better than you could!"  
  
Hastening to stop this rant before Trent convinced himself, Faraday jumped in, "Of course not! You're the only major tournament competitor who isn't attached to WAR. Besides, your motive already coincides with ours. It's simply a matter of expanding your horizons, fighting for something beyond the next bend." Diners from other tables turned to stare as voices rose higher, echoing in the cramped confines of Coral Station; by this point, Trent's was not the only chair groaning under unaccustomed strain.  
  
Trent forced himself to calm down and think rationally. Marcus can't possibly know the real story; he believes what I say on the nets, that I'm a freelance worker who lost his memory in a gravlift accident five years ago. Even so, he could be useful to me, provide somewhere I can run to if the deal with Iron Fist turns sour. From what I've heard of the Talon, she probably will -- When you put it that way, I don't really have a choice. Interrupting Faraday in the middle of another preprepared speech, Trent said, "Very well. you've convinced me. You help me win the tournament, I'll help you win your cause." As an afterthought, he added, "Oh, and Faraday, I have some... prior commitments I'm going to need your help with, if you don't mind."  
  
Faraday nodded, stood up, and shook Trent's hand. "Thank you, Trent. We need everyone we can get. I'm sure I have sufficient resources to provideyou with whatever you need." His eyes communicated far more than words; Trent wondered if he knew about Iron Fist after all. But of course, he thought, that was impossible. Thanking his host graciously, Trent and Aidoann made their exit, the former walking through Coral Station's apparently random tunnels with ease, his final destination the shuttle back to Luna.  
  
Behind them, Marcus Faraday got up from his seat, a faint smile on his face. Goodbye, Aidoann, he thought. Take care of Trent and bide your time, for our day is yet to come. 


	8. Chapter 8: Katana

==February 17, 2096, 14h  
  
After one last hurried check of the sound equipment, Kathy Kijap allowed herself the luxury of a folding chair and a sip of coffee. The diminutive woman smiled as she looked over the LBC camera setup here inside the newly expanded WAR Testing Chamber. She had gotten the perfect camera array, and everything was working fine for possibly the first time this month. Only one thing remained: Steve McDunnet was still missing, ten minutes late. Shrugging, Kijap thought, I'll give him five more minutes, then I'm covering the fight myself. The McDunnets will catch an earful from me this time!  
  
Taking a casual glance around the room, Kijap saw PR representative Shirro Lang enter the room with, as usual, a smile for everyone. Not surprisingly, he started making the rounds of the major networks, trying to ensure everyone put the official WAR spin on things. By the time he got around to her, Kijap was fairly sure she knew what he would say.  
  
"Miss Kijap, remember, this isn't the Arena anymore. Jonus Augardi is just another contestant, and giving him undue airtime wouldn't be in either of our best interests," Shirro said, confirming Kijap's guesses. Like Aidoann, the other contestant in today's fight, Jonus preferred to be known by his first name, claiming it kept him from being too formal with everyone. Although with him, Kijap mused, that wouldn't be a problem anyway. If he weren't so good, he'd be insufferably arrogant, but as it is, even we newsmen have to admit he deserves his reputation. LBC News had a good business relationship with the man; oddly enough, Eliza Laim was the only member of the press he really trusted, and with LBC giving him airtime, he quickly became one of the most popular Arena fighters in the sport's history.  
  
The Arena was as close as anyone had ever been to a HAR duel before; the fighters were actually strapped into metal strength-enhancing frames, as opposed to the current system of a remote connection to the pilot's brain, but most of the rules were the same. Jonus wasn't very strong physically, but the "man with the perfect mind" (as the tabloids dubbed him) was always a finalist for the championship. His stylish good looks and affable personality made him a favorite with the crowds, and he continued to make sporadic appearances in the public spotlight even after the Common Government disbanded the sport half a decade ago. Obviously Lang thought Jonus had outlived his usefulness as a news item, and preferred to focus on the dramatic tension of a robot duel between two skilled fighters instead.  
  
Kijap was ready with a smooth answer: "I can assure you LBC won't have problems with that, Mr. Lang. You forget we've already spent plenty of time promoting Aidoann as well." Her accompanying smile never touched her eyes. Lang decided it wasn't worth pressing further and moved to the next camera setup.  
  
Inside the Testing Chamber, metal blast doors rumbled apart to reveal Aidoann's Electra. The green and gold color scheme looked suitably impressive under the harsh lights of the chamber, drawing everyone's attention up to the Electra's spike-hands. With a theatrical flourish, Aidoann turned on the electricity, and the resulting power surge briefly lit up the arena as one of the lights overloaded in a mammoth burst of static electricity. Tech crews hastened to the scene; Aidoann responded with only a robotic shrug.  
  
A replacement light was still being maneuvered into place as the opposite set of forty-meter-high doors opened to permit the second contestant, Jonus piloting a Katana-model HAR. WAR's sales pitch for the Katana advertised it as the "Ultimate Weapon", capable of taking down everything from helicopters to intruding HARs. Iron Fist's infamous use of a Katana to dismantle an entire space station had gained this security model notoriety, and its catlike grace and slightly feminine build gave it style to match. Jonus' model was outfitted in metallic green and gray, his trademark colors from the Arena days.  
  
Just as it was nearly impossible to miss the Electra's supercharged hands, the Katana's design naturally drew the eye to the double-edged blades that gave the robot its name. Instead of hands, a chevron of durasteel protruded from the Katana's forearms, giving an edge on the front of the blade and two points pointed slightly back. These three areas were sharpened and reinforceduntil, like knives advertised on holovision, they could cut through a meter of solid lead in ten seconds, and held enough weight to allow Katana to climb sheer cliffs. The blades whistled through the air as Jonus moved into a traditional fighting stance, one blade-hand extended in front for balance.  
  
Speaking softly inside the control room, Kijap explained to the holivision viewers what was going on. "The previous winner, Aidoann Traillieu, seen here in the green Electra robot, is facing off today against former Arena contestant Jonus Augardi, using a Katana. Both people have proven their worth in combat, so it proves to be a captivating match." Any further details were overridden by Shirro's amplified voice announcing the starting of the match: "Ready…Fight!"  
  
As Jonus was well aware, the best way to start a fight is to surprise the opponent, so he started off with the showiest move in his arsenal. Aidoann watched as her adversary took a flying leap away from her to land against the back wall. Memories presented themselves from her years of experience: a dossier of the Katana's capabilities, a documentary on Jonus' fighting style, a video of this particular move, dubbed the "Razor Spin". The Katana would use the wall as a springboard and start spinning as fast as possible, leaving no weak spots uncovered while still able to cut the opponent with a blade. Aidoann's Electra dodged to the side, but not fast enough: Jonus tore a gash in its left shoulder, then kicked off Aidoann and spun back to a safe distance.  
  
Before he reached the opposite wall, though, the Katana demonstrated its surpassing agility by seeming to stop in midair as it twisted around so both deadly blade-hands faced Aidoann's Electra as the legs landed with infinite poise on the stone floor. Jonus whirled into a defensive maneuver, creating an impenetrable wall of razor-sharp steel, drawing applause from the crowd, but was forced to quit his posturing when a metal spike threatened his position. He jumped away gracefully and circled around the Electra slowly.  
  
Although injured, Aidoann was nowhere near quitting. She leaped at Jonus, electric spike-hand extended, and although he parried the blow, he was forced on the defensive as the Electra launched punch after punch. He had no opening for a return strike, while Aidoann could be as creative as she wished. She made the most of the opportunity, and although Jonus' reflexes were second to none, he could not defend when he had no idea where the next strike was coming from, and finally a low kick swept him off his feet.  
  
The "man with the perfect mind" was famed for his ability to rebound from any situation, and as he fell, he lashed out with a vicious backhand, digging into the Electra's arm with a durasteel point sharper than any razor. Both combatants fell together, and almost before she rose, Jonus pressed his advantage. Aidoann supporters in the audience winced with each metallic crunch, each spark of internal damage the Electra showed, while aside from a few scuffs in its shiny new paintjob, there was no evidence the Katana had ever been hit.  
  
Aidoann had no recourse but to use the same trick that had so elegantly worked on her previous opponent, Devroe: as a metal knee rushed toward her, it was met by both of Aidoann's hands, suddenly flaring with high voltage as gigawatts of power rushed into the Katana. Lightning crackled up the length of its leg, a thunderclap of sound swept into the control room as the air around the robots ionized, and Jonus stopped in his tracks, stunned. Aidoann dashed in with an uppercut to knock the former Arena fighter flat.  
  
The hit never landed. Cameras across the stadium suddenly tilted and panned back as Jonus jumped dozens of meters straight up in the air, catching Aidoann's chin with a well-placed knee on his way up. His Katana whirled around and drove both his hands like spikes into the nearby wall, leaving him hanging like a gigantic, metal mountain climber.  
  
Aidoann knew she had one chance only: to hit Jonus with a burst of lightning before he could detach himself and counterattack. Before Jonus' Katana had reached the wall, she was running towards it, hands charging up for a stun blast that would throw him off the wall and into her grasp. She reached up with the confidence born of decades in an Electra, a sustained lightning bolt thundering between her hands spelling the end of the match for her opponent.  
  
Jonus, acting with his trademark perfect timing, launched himself into another Razor Spin, evading the electric charge by less than a meter but covering his retreat with one super-sharpened 'hand'. With only a split-second to react, Aidoann turned to face him, then checked herself as she realized there was something wrong with this spin; it was going to fall short of her. If she tried a flying kick, she would miss and leave herself open to the Katana's deadly bladed hands; the thing to do was stay put and let him miss. Accordingly, she settled into a defensive position and waited for Jonus' gamble to play out.  
  
Unfortunately for her, this was what Jonus had planned all along. Still spinning, he shot out his right hand, slashing open an entire armor panel on the Electra's chest. Aidoann took an involuntary step backward and raised her hands to block in a haze of pain, hoping her electrified hands would prevent the Katana from attempting to follow through on the attack. Jonus, moving at what seemed superhuman speed, evaded her defenses by smashing his left leg into the Electra's robotic legs. He continued to spin; the Electra dropped to its knees with a metallic crunch that would have shattered an observer's eardrums, had the control room and audio pickups not been carefully shielded. A vicious airborne backhand to the side of Aidoann's head knocked the HAR all the way to the ground and crushing durasteel structural supports like aluminum foil. The Katana landed like a feather.  
  
The final kick with the Katana's pile-driver legs drove into Aidoann's stomach as she fell to the ground. This was the last straw for the Electra's fragile interior; with the horrendous sound of blowing fuses and splintering metal, the deadly, electric spike-hands flickered and died. Aidoann began to rise from the stone floor, but soon abandoned the effort and conceded defeat. Jonus raised a bladed arm in victory, doubtless imagining the roar of the crowds in the long-ago Arena.  
  
Kathy Kijap struggled for words to match that impressive finale, but none came. Shrugging inwardly, she spoke into the microphone: "Well, if you wanted a close, nail-biting match, folks, this sure wasn't it, but those of you who just wanted to see sparks fly had the time of your life. Jonus Augardi is the victor in the latest round of the HAR tournament, hosted by mega-corporation World Aeronautics and Robotics. Now let's go to Eliza Laim back in New York for a closer analysis of today's match."  
  
* * * *  
  
From his room inside the Budget Motel, Trent turned off the holovision angrily. Aidoann may not have been the world's best pilot, but she deserved better than that humiliating defeat. Jonus had obviously been playing with her like a cat and mouse, waiting to see if she had anything else up her sleeve before crushing her. It reminded Trent uncomfortably of his own behavior just days ago in his daily training regimen; he had schooled himself to ignore or excuse his own brutality, telling himself that he had to be tough against machines or he wouldn't stay focused properly, but to see it in action was something else entirely. Trent resolved to pay a visit to Jonus as soon as possible. If worse came to worst, he could always challenge Jonus to a duel and give the man a taste of his own medicine. 


	9. Chapter 9: Jaguar

==February 18, 2096, 21h  
Transcript from LBC Communications, Inc.  
  
Laim: Hello, and welcome to this week's edition of In the News. I'm your host, Eliza Laim. Tonight's show focuses on the gladiator-sport phenomenon that many of you have been following closely: World Aeronautics and Robotics' HAR tournament, called the Mantis Project because the ultimate victor will receive WAR's prototype Mantis HAR and the job that goes with it. The best HAR pilots in the solar system are participating, and the contest has already captured the public eye. Our first guest tonight is Dr. Ibrahim Hothe, WAR's head of research and development, designer of both the famous Jaguar robot and the new Mantis.  
  
Hothe: Thanks, Ms. Laim. It's great to be here. In the research department you don't get out much, so this tournament has been a nice 'vacation' for me. I love my work, but it's good to do something else once in a while.   
  
Laim: Well, Dr. Hothe, you certainly don't seem to have any worries about the tournament, or is that not important to you?  
  
Hothe: It would certainly be an honor to win, but I don't need the recognition, or the position. I think of robot design as an art form, and like any artist, I want complete control over my work. Being directly involved in all stages of Mantis construction is something I've always wanted to do, and the Jaguar is too popular for me to work it over the way I'd like to. So it's really a great opportunity for me to see the other side of things if I win, since I'll be involved in the testing process as well as the design.  
  
Laim: Thank you, Doctor. Our next guest today is no stranger to the public side of things. Jonus Augardi was one of the most successful pilots in the Arena, a so-called "extreme" sport where competitors battled each other in strength-enhancing robot frames. Now he's hoping that lightning will strike twice, isn't that right, Jonus?  
  
Augardi: Thank you, Ms. Laim. While it certainly isn't accurate to say I'm in this tournament for the money, I do hope this idea of fighting with HARs will pan out. I'd love to be able to make a living doing what I enjoy, as I'm sure any of you would.   
  
Laim: Do you think that HAR fighting has a chance to become the sport of the future, or will it turn out like the Arena?  
  
Augardi: Actually, completely robotic fights are much more promising than the Arena ever was. The idea behind the Arena was to do traditional fights and make them bigger, but it flopped because the real thing was so much more exciting, had that human quality. When people started getting crippled, the government shut it down, another thing that's not going to happen to HAR fights. They're almost surreal because you know that even though there's tons of steel getting vaporized in front of you, nobody really dies. In short, HAR fights combine all the allure of an ancient gladiator battle with the humanitarian, sanitized sports we have today.  
  
Laim: That sounded like a sales pitch to me. Are you sure you want to leave that marketing position you have at WAR?  
  
Augardi: I'll have to wait and see what the viewing public thinks about that!  
  
Laim: Thanks, Jonus. Our third and final guest today is something of an enigma. He's only 25, but he's already attracted the attention of the top brass at WAR. Very little is known about his past before coming to WAR just a few months ago, but he's definitely made his presence known; in fact, he already has his own entry in Who's Who in Robotics. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Raven Menaza.  
  
Menaza: Thank you, Ms. Laim, but I need no introduction. I prefer to let my actions speak for themselves, as the saying goes. Of course, this is slightly hypocritical since I'm here just to talk, but you can rest assured there will be plenty of action in the next few weeks as I crush the competition.  
  
Laim: For a man with less experience in a HAR than virtually any other competitor, Mr. Menaza, you seem rather confident. Do you know something everyone else doesn't?  
  
Hothe: And I thought I would have to field that question myself! It looks like luck is with me again. Well, Ms. Laim, I can assure you that Mr. Menaza knows, if anything, less than I do. After all, it's not whether you win or lose that matters, it's how you play the game, as the saying goes, no?  
  
Laim: While we're on the topic, Doctor, I'd like to ask you a couple questions about the robots involved. Do you think choice of bot determines any of these fights, or is the pilot's skill and knowledge more important?  
  
Hothe: A nice catch-22 for me, is that it, Ms. Laim? I can either say it doesn't matter how good I am, or it doesn't matter how good my Jaguar is. So, of course, I have to say that they're equally important. Certainly Mr. Devroe was defeated early on because he didn't know how to use his Shadow, but on the other end, from what I saw, Jonus here could have won using anything.  
  
Augardi: You exaggerate, but thanks for the compliment. Having a Katana bot certainly helped, though.  
  
Hothe: As I was saying, you have to find the right combination of pilot and robot. Once you've got something that works, stick with it. Of course, if you're in doubt about what to choose, my Jaguar is always a strong choice.  
  
Laim: So, Mr. Menaza, how does it feel to be in center stage, having people like Shirro Lang notice you?   
  
Menaza: It certainly is an… instructional experience.  
  
Augardi: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. The way I see it, when people start asking for autographs, it means you're being taken seriously. And that's always a good thing.  
  
Laim: Be sure to return in just a moment, after this word from our sponsors… 


	10. Chapter 10: Ibrahim

==February 18, 2096, 21h  
  
Every time Shirro Lang drove up to WAR's lunar headquarters, he was impressed. He had been going to the same building for almost thirty years, but it never ceased to amaze him with its sheer bulk. The moon's lower gravity and abundant resources meant cheaper construction and shipping, and the sparse population allowed WAR to conduct its business more or less in isolation. The headquarters was carved into the massive Iolo Crater, taking up ninety degrees of rock to house the administrative center of the largest corporation in history.  
  
Lang's position as head of the public relations department gave him a large office on the seventeenth floor, and (by far the more important) easy access to the elevators. High rank meant nothing if one had to climb dozens of flights of stairs. Today, however, Lang parked his rover inside one of the cavernous garages and ordered the elevator to his office with hardly a thought. He had more important things on his mind: namely, the massively popular Mantis Project.  
  
Lang had originally planned the Mantis Project as a combination test run and publicity stunt, to prove that when one company attacked another the HARs could handle the stress, but as the fights wore on, he began to realize its true potential. He was already in a position of strength in the WAR heirarchy; if he managed to make HAR fighting a successful sport, he could be catapulted right to the top. President of WAR!  
  
To utilize this gladiatorial phenomenon to its fullest, he needed to harness the best of the best, make sure none of them won too often. Lang was already mentally planning strategic, tension-filled matches, the creation of "factions" and rivalries between each fictionalized pilot, how best to market WAR's latest models in action. Starting with the Mantis of course; obviously whoever won would have to fend off challengers for the title using his prototype. All he needed was the cooperation of the "talent", humanity's best pilots.  
  
Pushing the door open, giving a halfhearted smile to his secretary, Lang sat down in his imported leather chair and touched the button for voice control. "Computer, call up the Mantis Project tournament brackets, please." Crystals embedded in his window rotated, lit up, and Lang's window became his computer display. A few seconds of whirs and blips from his computer, and the lineup for the tournament appeared. Scrolling through the list of competitors and his extensive dossier on each, Lang reflected. Only five significant fighters remained: Jonus Augardi, Dr. Ibrahim Hothe, Raven Menaza, Trent, and himself, Shirro Lang. Since each had fought only once before in front of the news media, it was too early to tell the ultimate victor. Fortunately, given that he himself wouldn't be victorious (he had only entered so he could oversee it personally), all the others would be fine champions (or competitors) in his planned "sport of the future".   
  
He was fairly sure he could handle Hothe, since the amiable Asian would agree to anything as long as it gave him the chance to play with his precious Mantis. Augardi wasn't much more of a problem; he understood the price of fame, and having been second fiddle in the Arena, being a fictitious champion would take to him well. Menaza and Trent were not so easy. Menaza in particular was dangerous and unpredictable, and while Trent hated WAR, he was likely to see reason when threatened. The fool had dedicated himself to finding out his past, and when Lang had the power to put that data forever beyond his reach, with some smooth talking he could play Trent along until he had found another to take his place. Perfect, Lang thought contentedly. As long as Menaza is defeated, I will have the latest phenomenon in my hands. PR will become the most powerful department in WAR, under my supervision. And from there it's only a short step to being President…  
  
Idly, he ordered the computers to call up any current broadcasts regarding the tournament. He was unpleasantly surprised when he found three of his top five competitors on interplanetary television together, yammering about HAR comparisons. Worse, they were on Eliza Laim's show. He didn't like the way LBC was making all the right guesses: first, they had beat all the major networks to Aidoann Traillieu and her daring victory, then they maneuvered their way into semi-exclusive coverage of Augardi, now they brought Menaza into the limelight. Next, they'd be catching on to his own plans, and that was always dangerous for anyone outside WAR. He'd have to think up something to quiet them down, make them back off from the tournament. Regrettably, announcing some other event in WAR would be ignored (since WAR was now associated with "Mantis Project" in the minds of the public, at least temporarily), so something else had to be found. Perhaps if he could elicit the services of a minor fighter, Kijap and Laim would be drawn astray.   
  
Although, he mused, they haven't caught on to Trent yet. If they knew what I knew, they wouldn't air it anyway, so I don't need to worry. Trent has good reason to hate us, but our little genetic tampering has ensured he has to stay in the HAR business. Starting over now would be all but impossible, even for someone with his talents. He's blind with revenge and ambition, making him easily manipulated. I should have no trouble with him…  
  
Dragging himself back to reality with an effort, Lang called in the first of his visitors for the day, one of Ibrahim's underlings demanding to know why the Mantis was suddenly being ignored. Ten minutes later, the man left with orders to prepare footage of the Mantis in action… just in case one of his pilots began to have second thoughts. Shirro Lang had the situation firmly in control, and it felt great.  
  
* * * *  
  
Marcus Faraday lived on 38 Hartford Drive, in an unassuming split-level home in what was once the state of Florida, an easy commute away from WAR's Western offices. Inside, apart from the usual shabbiness of a home occupied by a bachelor constantly on the move, was a room containing some of the most sophisticated computer equipment available to a private citizen. Two tables stood in the center of the room, illuminated by harsh halogen lighting and connected with innumerable wires to twin monitor screens, displaying the vital statistics of the table's occupant. Today, lying prone on them were Aidoann and Trent, engaged in simulated HAR combat.   
  
Faraday's machinery was theoretically able to recreate an entire battle, complete with artificial opponents, but in Trent's opinion, no amount of training could compare with the real thing. Still, this was better than nothing. Faraday sat in a chair, looking at holographic displays showing the fight; by now, Aidoann and Trent (working in tandem) had defeated six computerized opponents and were facing the seventh.  
  
Inside the machine, Trent was completely immersed in his combat. A voice in the back of his mind told him that Faraday wasn't being quite forthright with him, that all these fights against Jaguars could mean only one thing: somehow, Faraday knew he would have to face Raven Menaza, and soon. Although none of the computer opponents sported Menaza's trademark black-and-red color scheme, their fighting style increasingly approached that of WAR's lunar security chief. Trent mentioned none of this to Aidoann, not wanting to upset her.  
  
A warning from Aidoann, more felt than heard, entered Trent's consciousness. Acting on instinct, he pivoted faster than the eye could follow and whipped one of his Flail's two-ton chains in the direction of the enemy Jaguar. The Jaguar robot was interrupted while charging its cannon by a blow to the face and backfired, overloading its system with energy and stressing the capacitors to danger levels. Aidoann's Electra followed up immediately with an electric shock. What Trent imagined to be a horrendous explosion filled the air with a wall of sound as the Jaguar's internal micro-fission plant exploded, washing the other robots with a stream of deadly radiation and a shower of sparks. A gaping hole in its chest heralded the defeat of the seventh enemy.  
  
Before the eighth Jaguar could appear, Faraday's voice cut into the simulation. "Sorry, but time's up. I'm going to need the processing power to finish up my presentation for Systex today." Faraday touched the controls and Trent's sensation of being a HAR faded slowly, as if the world were receding into a distant tunnel. His senses shut off, then he awakened inside his own, fleshly body. Trent felt a slight twinge of disappointment, like every time, his subconscious wishing he could remain in a computer-generated land of power and glory forever. Just like each time before, though, he pushed that thought down, refused to think about it until he had acclimatized to the sensations of muscle and sinew rather than piston and control rod.  
  
Opening his eyes, Trent gingerly plucked the electrodes from his head and sat up, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brilliant lights. Beside him, Aidoann shook her head, perhaps clearing some vestige of false information, perhaps only loosening her neck, and allowed Faraday to help her to a standing position. Trent got up of his own volition, then walked over to where the other two stood, near the stairwell leading out of the house.  
  
"That was good," said Faraday, "but it could have been better." Trent and Aidoann exchanged long-suffering glances, then regained their composure and paid attention. "Aidoann, you're supposed to be watching out for yourself first and Trent second, not the other way around. You nearly lost halfway through when that Jaguar got you in a hold. Remember, the objective is always to eliminate opposition, nothing else."  
  
"And you, Trent," he continued, "your reflexes are second to none—"  
  
"They ought to be. I'm designed that way," muttered Trent. He appreciated what Faraday was trying to do for him, but he guessed nobody could really understand the way he worked. Critiques meant nothing; the only thing that would really make a difference is practice, being able to act and react without thought.  
  
By now, Faraday was saying something about "peripheral vision" (another area Trent automatically excelled in) and "spatial awareness," but Trent's mind was on other things. "Thank you, Marcus," said Trent, "I appreciate everything you're doing for me. Just call me if you have something you want to discuss."  
  
"Aidoann, it's been a pleasure fighting with you." With a smile and a wave of the hand subconsciously mimicking Jonus Augardi's posture, Trent was out the door before either of the other two could react. It was only a couple blocks' walk to the bus stop, and besides, it was best he leave this way, so Faraday couldn't catch on until it was too late. He was sick and tired of people second-guessing his every move, trying to make him in their own image. It was time to confront Augardi.   
  
* * * *  
  
Faraday's only comment on the situation was a raised eyebrow towards Aidoann and a sigh. "Well, that was productive."  
  
The older woman responded with characteristic optimism, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Marcus, Trent knows what he's doing. He just needs to blow off some steam, that's all. He'll be back; he's got nowhere else to go."  
  
"I guess you're right. Above all else, he wants to win, and with us he's got the best shot at doing that. And he seems to be fairly receptive to my reform ideas as well... he's got a good shot at the championship, and with a bit of luck, that'll give us all the leverage in WAR we need."  
  
Aidoann responded with a cheerfulness she did not feel. Something was wrong with Trent: perhaps he was holding something back, still not willing to trust her and Marcus, or perhaps someone else was using him for his own ends. Either way, she didn't like it. Making a pithy excuse to her friend and a mental note to call Trent in his apartment a little later, Aidoann left in a cloud of thought. 


	11. Chapter 11: Jonus

==February 18, 2096, 19h  
  
  
The bus doors opened and Trent stepped out, taking a quick glance around the area to get his bearings. The ride (a long way, even with these new gravlift buses) had given him time not only to cool down and start thinking rationally, but to memorize the layout of the town of Panama Beach and the location of Jonus Augardi's house. From what he had heard, Augardi was great for the cameras, apt to talk like a politician and fight with what Trent considered an excess of style. He should have no trouble walking in the front door, inviting Augardi to a friendly duel, and beating him into the ground. After that, his plans hadn't solidified, but he expected that Jonus would be rattled enough by a sudden defeat for what he had to say to get through.  
  
After Augardi' primary source of income (the Arena championship) had dried up, he had moved to a quieter and less costly residence in Panama Beach, on northwestern Earth's Florida Peninsula. Since he displayed a level of proficiency in his HAR rather above what one would expect in his job in WAR's marketing division, Trent assumed that he had a setup like Faraday's including a simulator in the basement and the accompanying reinforced power grid around the house. Otherwise, everything should be perfectly normal.  
  
As a matter of fact, as Trent walked up the stairs and the door sensors recorded his presence, the only thing "extra" about the low, one-story mid-priced home Trent's expert eyes could detect was a state-of-the-art sensor bank concealed beneath the outside lights.  
  
For a moment, Trent allowed the ghost of a smile to cross his face: it seemed Augardi wasn't as desperate for a new career as he made himself out to be. The door had opened before the house computer could check for anything but weaponry (only the small stunner he wore as a matter of habit), showing either that Augardi had been expecting someone or that he kept his door unlocked and turned out the fans and salesmen by other methods. To Trent, it was simply another datapoint he could refer to when he met Augardi, nothing to be overly concerned about.  
  
The mechanism to keep unwanted visitors away soon made itself obvious: instead of a house, the door opened onto a small foyer, devoid of furnishings save for three doors on the three other walls. Trent's reflexes, way ahead of him, figured that there just wasn't space in the house for a design of this kind as well as the relatively spacious interior rooms shown in previous interviews with Augardi. Therefore, he was seeing a simple hologram, no doubt designed to waste Trent's time figuring out which door really led to the house while the scanners he'd seen earlier got a good look at him.  
  
Determined not to let this infantile waste of time get to him, Trent strode across the room, opened the center door, and was rewarded for his forthrightness by yet another holographic room, this one with a charming secretary who informed him that Mr. Augardi would see him now and beckoned to a door behind her. Hardly giving the woman a glance (since holograms were immaterial, they couldn't be sources of information or even threats), Trent continued walking with the same even expression on his face.  
  
A small struggle with the door later (Trent was not fond of maneuvering in cramped quarters, and had nearly broken the handle off before he figured out the unlocking mechanism), he was face to face with Augardi, who offered him a seat and took one himself as if Trent were a family friend dropping by for a chat. Since the other man seemed content to offer the standard inane greetings and let him state his purpose, Trent took the opportunity to study Augardi in person.  
  
In keeping with the latest fashion, Augardi's reddish hair was swept forward in several spikes that had apparently been subdued with copious amounts of hair gel. The rest of him looked like it had undergone the same treatment, almost posing for nonexistent cameras. It figures… spend too much time posing for the LBC crews and you're ready for one on a moment's notice. I hope I never end up looking like this. While Augardi wasn't nearly as muscular or as large as Trent, he displayed a certain wiry strength that, although not strictly needed for HAR fighting, was very useful to keep the mind in a better awareness of the body's limits.  
  
Trent almost felt envious of the older man as he settled down comfortably in his chair, pressed the button that released the clinging static charge from his jacket, and put on a relaxed smile. Trent was in no mood to beat around the bush, especially when seated in a strange environment as he was in Augardi's domain, which had already proved itself full of one too many surprises.  
  
"Well, Augardi, you certainly have a sense of humor," was Trent's caustic opening remark. 'I wonder how much those useless holo-projectors cost you?"  
  
"They serve a variety of purposes, and with any luck, they'll pay for themselves before the year is out. And please, call me Jonus. Now, what was it you came to talk to me about? You don't seem the type to be making a social call, so it must have something to do about the Tournament." Despite the banter, "Jonus" seemed to be growing impatient. Unwilling to waste more time himself (although from his point of view he was not the one doing the time-wasting), Trent issued his challenge. "You sound pretty confident, and I don't want to waste your valuable time—" this issued in a cutting tone in an attempt to see how Jonus reacted to a few barbs— "so I'll get to the point."  
  
"You and I both know that Aidoann Traillieu is a pretty mediocre fighter, and from what I've seen she didn't have a chance. But that doesn't mean you can turn the match into a publicity stunt, drag out the match for extra effect. If you're going to beat someone, do it fast; it's just common decency!  
  
"In my opinion, Augardi, you've got a little too many victories under your belt to be thinking clearly. You think you're some hotshot celebrity who could win this tournament blindfolded. I say I disabuse you of this notion, right now. You've got simulators, it's your turf, so are you going to make some weak excuse or are you going to stand up to a real challenge?"  
  
To Trent's irritation, Jonus didn't allow the tirade to disturb his carefully planted genial smile. He simply nodded, rose from his chair, and replied, "Very well. As agreed, my terrain, obviously using our best HARs. I assume you have your chip with you?" The "chip" was an all-purpose electronic storage device which ensured minimal data loss by altering its subatomic composition to store data several orders of magnitude more efficiently than the old-style disks or holocrystals. WAR simulators were designed to accept almost any HAR, including personal modifications or test models, in a compressed format that fit on a single chip.  
  
Trent flourished the chip and followed Jonus down two flights of stairs to a two-person simulator similar to that found in Faraday's house, except with less open space (if such a thing was possible). Lying down, Trent closed his eyes and opened them in his Jaguar, in the small confines of WAR's Danger Room. A particulary appropriate setting to put this fool in his place, he thought.  
  
Piloting his trademark Katana, Jonus had other ideas. Immersed in the experience of being a HAR, he felt (as he always did) somehow more alive, fresh and focused; he was ready to take on anything, including an unknown quantity who claimed to be superhuman. If a robot could smile, this Katana would have worn a wild grin as it rushed at the opposition.  
  
Jonus stopped his dash almost instantly, feinting a high kick in Trent's face to provoke a response. The expected trademark move, Jaguar's Leap, rocketed nearly ten meters up in an attempt to knock the Katana down by sheer force, but it caught only air. Jonus, with a clean sidestep, took advantage of the situation to land an uppercut backed by tons of steel and neo-plastic muscle. Caught airborne, Trent was unable to avoid the uppercut and paid the price as the Katana brought its bladed hands down and raked gashes in his armor plate with the sound of ten thousand fingernails on blackboards, then flipped over and connected again as Trent fell. Jonus' smooth landing was par for the course, but Trent's rolling recovery was anything but. Jonus had never seen any HAR move that fast, or any man take that much pain without batting an eyelash. In less than a second, Trent had shifted position to a low, Mantis kung fu stance and came in low and fast.  
  
Part of Jonus' mind was astounded at Trent's technical skill, obviously years above his own, and viewed the whole thing with detachment as it tried to establish patterns in Trent's movement and attacks. But that part of him was buried deep within, and all he knew was the moment. Jonus Augardi lived for fighting, and for every instant of every fight; he was only in his element here, his lungs breathing electricity and his heart pumping Synthoil. A natural talent for combat allowed him to focus on each move while remaining aware of the overall strategy, and so when Trent began to move Jonus had already planned a response.  
  
Unfortunately, a life in the martial arts breeds certain expectations, among them the limits of the human body. Of course, any HAR pilot could pulverize brick walls or jump half his height, but he still "followed the rules". Not so with Trent, whose leap was faster and more powerful than humanly possible, his body twisting down for a kick to the shins and back up for a knee to the midsection. Jonus attempted to counterattack, but his blades were of no avail as the Jaguar simply grabbed one of them by the wrist, dodged the other, and knocked the Katana's legs out from under it. A punch worthy of a video game finished off the sequence, sending Jonus, almost blacked out, towards the wall upside down and face-first. Jonus, his Katana now dented and suffering internal damage, ignored the searing pain telling him of shorted circuits and a broken shoulder plate.  
  
Trent, on the other hand, put one hand to his head, as if in a daze. He looked down at his side, still sparking from his wound, then snapped suddenly into another fighting stance, unfamiliar to Jonus but distinctly Chinese in origin. With a wild cry he rushed at Jonus in a dead run, moving in a blur; within two seconds he had crossed the room and attacked with an elbow strike to the midsection. In a complete break from his earlier precise motions, he went on the offense as fast as possible: palm strike, low kick, heelkick, sidestep, crouch, knife hand, punch, high kick. Jonus, completely on automatic, detected the pattern and was able to block and deflect every strike, then finished with a leap in the air (delivering a stomp to the Jaguar's head for good measure) that carried him back out of harm's way.  
  
"Getting a little slow?" asked Jonus condescendingly. Trent shook himself off, then raised his arms in a Shaolin kung fu style, switching from crane stance to tiger stance to several others, so fast Jonus could barely see which one he was in at the moment. A surprise leap that, in the hands of a normal pilot, would have carried the Jaguar twenty meters above its opponent's head instead landed Trent right next to the Katana, with a shoulder ram that forced it into the wall.  
  
Jonus was mystified: instead of pressing the offensive, Trent continued to shift positions, almost as if he was unable to think of what to do. The germ of an idea formed in his brain, and he took the opportunity with a slash to the face that brought Trent back into an attacking frenzy. However, instead of eating the intended axekick, the Katana unleashed its most famous technique, the Rising Blade.  
  
Every Katana pilot learned the Rising Blade until he could do it anywhere - from a crouch, while airborne, after taking a kick to the face, reportedly in his sleep. Jonus' custom Katana and natural speed made his Rising Blade especially effective. He spun around like an ice skater, extending each blade as it passed to deliver another blow, then retracting it to continue the spin. By the time the Katana was finished with him, Trent's Jaguar was sparking from the five new rips in its armor plates, ozone in the air as his circuit breakers fired to prevent reactor meltdown; certainly in no shape to block the massive uppercut that carried him ten meters into the air and sheared his left torso plate completely off. Activating his reserve power supply, Jonus followed him up and planted both feet firmly in the Jaguar's chest. By the time they hit the ground, Trent had already hit the emergency release on the HAR connection and the Jaguar's reactor exploded, ignited the ammunition for its concussion cannon, and transformed into thirty meters of flaming shrapnel.  
  
Simulation over.  
  
* * * *  
  
After disconnecting from the simulators, Trent quickly regained his cool.  
  
"Impressive. I can see why the media loves you - but why were you wasting your life in a two-bit show like the Arena?" This with a wry grin - he had begun to subconsciously pick up some of Jonus' mannerisms from studying his recorded matches. "In other words, where were you five years ago, when there were no challenges left for me?"  
  
For his part, Jonus managed to resist the temptation to arch one eyebrow at Trent's remark. Actually, he was wondering the reverse: why hadn't he heard stories of a martial arts master with potential beyond all possibility? Either way the answer went, it would be easier to simply answer the question and hope to get some context that way. "It's very simple, really. I was attracted to the Arena because it offered me a chance to be stronger and faster than my own body - like doing ten years of physical training at a stroke. Unfortunately, they ran the outfit like the holovision show it was, and the brass had decided I wouldn't make a good champion, so they made me slow down, make obvious errors, that sort of thing. It probably boosted their ratings, but it wasn't until the Arena went under that I discovered what I could do in a HAR.  
  
"And now, I'd like to know a little more about you. Specifically, you don't seem like the type of person to be instigating duels, and you certainly didn't come for the high-caliber company, so why are you here?"  
  
As Jonus talked, the answer had already come to Trent. He imagined God must be smiling on him, or else he was getting soft: here was yet another person he felt he could trust implicitly. The skeptical part of him offered the opinion that Trent was only desperate after losing, and that it would be better to smoothly lie and get back to reality, but he pushed that down just far enough to safely ignore it. Taking a long breath and gathering up his wits, he asked: "Which would you prefer, the short answer or the long one?"  
  
"Preferably both. We've got plenty of time." The smile on Augardi's face, evidencing both empathy and patience, only confirmed what Trent had decided already.  
  
First, the short answer. "Well, I can't tell you much, since I don't know much myself. In '91 I woke up in a hospital after a gravlift accident with near-total amnesia and a splitting headache. Actually, I had a promising career in the martial arts and a degree in interface engineering, but not much else. It was just frustrating trying to track down everyone I had known, so I moved to Luna and set up shop as a freelance worker, doing anything and everything connected with HARs. I practice whenever I have the time, and eventually saved up the cash to buy myself a Jaguar, and here I am now."  
  
A peremptory hand silenced Augardi's prompt. "And now, the long answer. Everything I just said is a lie, except for the college degree. That one, I earned in '92 over the nets, just so I could get a real job. Actually, I spent the first couple decades of my life learning how to fight, 100% funded by the Company. When I was six, I took the standard tests, and got immediately snapped up by WAR for their new "career school" program. By the way, that whole program wasn't just PR; it had the useful function of concealing me and the rest of my school from prying eyes. There were about a hundred of us, split evenly in Aviation, Business, Combat and Design schools, and there was a good deal of competition for class ranks - but I came in as rank C1 and stayed C1. No surprise there.  
  
"During the day, we'd learn what the other kids learned in the morning, and then learn to fight in the afternoon. We got to use the new career school linkups, so we could jack in and actually attend a karate class on Earth or a jeet kune do lecture on the L5 space station. We used the same thing for practicing the more deadly moves, but ironically, some of the kids couldn't handle it. They totally disconnected from reality, started killing themselves over and over trying to do impossible moves in the simulator, and so they had to cut back. I didn't pay attention to that stuff until much later.  
  
"At the age of fourteen I passed the official school program and signed on for independent research: with WAR's unlimited funds and the best civilian linkups anywhere, I decided I was going to learn every style of fighting there was to learn. I reasoned that since there was a technique for every goal, by becoming a master at them all I would be unbeatable. Of course, my hubris wasn't too far off the mark. By now I had learned how to exercise my perfect memory; I could take in, for example, the complete holos of the great Master Fei-tzu's meta wu-shu style in a single night, then ask the Master himselfto explain the philosophy the next morning. In a week or less, I understood the style well enough to beat any of his other students, and it was a simple matter to apply counter-strategies to his form from my vast mental encyclopedia and defeat him with ease. HAR fighting, as for you, held a special place in my heart. It was unorthodox, but had so much potential that I began to spend more and more time on it. By the year 2091, I was nineteen and could beat any practicioner of martial arts on Earth, Luna or Mars, and had defeated the President of WAR in single combat with my trusty Jaguar 'bot.  
  
"Eventually I found out why I was so much better than the other students: I'm genetically engineered to be the perfect HAR pilot. I've got speed, strength, an amazing memory, and superhuman endurance - whoever was in charge of building me knew what they were up to. In fact, there were four of us test-tube miracles there, one in each area of study. Two of them didn't want to leave, so Sarah (rank A1, an amazing pilot) and I stole a couple HARs from visiting WAR dignitaries and "escaped" to Luna with ease. I took up odd jobs, working for anyone who can use my HAR skills, and I've been scraping together money for about four years now."  
  
"Well, it certainly does explain why you're so attached to that Jaguar... and with a story that incredible (and your considerable skills) I'm inclined to believe you. I assume the Company has been keeping close tabs on you?"  
  
After a slight pause, Trent responded, "Of course, Augardi. In fact, they've been trying under various guises to get me back into their research department ever since I showed myself on the nets. I suspect they've gotten Sarah already; I haven't heard from her since we escaped."  
  
"And now they've got you in their clutches too? Your only chance to get ahead is by joining the Company, and you just hate letting them get their way, is that it?" Augardi obviously meant it as a harmless barb, but Trent was in no mood to be trifled with.  
  
"Mostly, yes. I'm not evilly twisted and bent on revenge like some character in a melodrama, but I'd like to see whoever did... this... to me get what they deserve. Besides, it's not like I have a choice."  
  
Jonus, perhaps sensing Trent's condition, sobered up and leaned forward in his chair. "You interest me, Trent. I'd love to see you at your full potential, and it sounds like this whole scientific wonderboy thing will make for some valuable bargaining chips when I need them. Besides, it's very easy for me to help you, and you just might teach me a few things as well." A slight pause. "I say we make a deal. I'll get you up to par in the combat department, and you let me know the whole story. I want to meet anyone you've told this too, anyone you think might be important. And after you win the tournament, I'll get LBC to make your secrets known in the most WAR-unfriendly way possible. Eh?" Jonus extended a hand, face back in that trademark smile.  
  
Trent was silent for a long moment, then nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you... Jonus." 


	12. Chapter 12: Eliza Laim

==February 19, 2096, 6h  
  
  
Jonus looked over his coffee at Trent, who was not accustomed to getting up this early and appeared to be fighting back a yawn. "I told you, you've got to get on the nets early to snag a HAR server. You sure you don't want any coffee?"  
  
Trent pushed away the offered cup, protesting that he just needed to get adjusted. Shrugging, Jonus poured him a cup of orange juice (real oranges, Trent noticed approvingly), drained the remains of his coffee in a single gulp, and headed downstairs to his simulators.  
  
By the time Trent arrived, Jonus was already looking for a free server. Finding an open spot in WAR's South American hub, he pounced on it, then breathed a sigh of relief as the computers, having noted his status as a tournament semifinalist, granted him host-level access. Ten seconds with the server options and Jonus' virtual domain now included a featureless desert and a message warning "Experts Only". The preliminary work finished, Jonus prepared the simulator chairs for himself and Trent, still nursing his cup of juice. As the universe dropped out from under him, Jonus relaxed and prepared himself for his first training session (if he could call Trent his student).  
  
Trent awoke as a Jaguar - not his old familiar model, but one of the new ones with a boxy, vaguely humanoid design. Jonus piloted what appeared to be the same model, and both of them were standing on an endless desert plain. Jonus' voice came through as direct input to his auditory nerves; commlinks had long since been replaced by a more efficient method. "OK, I'm going to get straight to the heart of your problem. Why did I beat you?"  
  
"It's a complicated question," Trent responded, "but I've obviously been thinking about it. There are a couple key reasons. First, I'm not used to competition. You're the only one I've met who can combine the martial arts training and the HAR-piloting ability to really use these machines to their full potential. Besides me, of course. But the biggest reason is your ability to anticipate my attack patterns." A small pause. "No, you can't have anticipated them, you'd never seen some of those moves before. You must have been running on instinct, trusting that I would stick to a pattern and going on defense until the time was right. And that brings me to the third reason: I'd studied all your fights I could get my hands on, especially in the Arena. You're very offensive by nature, and inclined to take risks. Admittedly, your hands were tied in those fights, but I still didn't anticipate someone changing his strategy mid-match."  
  
"Well then, let's work on the basics for a while to get warmed up and then move on to the big stuff. There are three rules for this particular session:  
  
"One. You have no strategy. I don't want you trying to anticipate my moves, because I won't be using a strategy either.  
  
"Two. You do not go on the offensive. If I wanted a sparring match, I'd say so. This is just to see what you can do on defense.  
  
"Three. You can use only one move from any fighting stance. This way, you'll have to constantly shift your responses even if I get repetitive, and you'll be more unpredictable yourself."  
  
"Is that everything?" Trent asked, adding with more than a touch of sarcasm, "How about making yourself invincible?"  
  
Jonus chose not to take the bait. Instead, he shifted his weight and leapt at Trent with one hand outstretched, going full speed. With no time to prepare properly, Trent simply caught his hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Jonus caught himself on the way down, rolled out of harm's way, and launched a flying spin kick. Of course, he caught only air as Trent rolled sideways to put himself at his back, but he continued to press the offensive with a vicious backfist toward Trent's position. Trent's response was an arm lock straight out of a barroom brawl, with the gut punch to match. As Jonus doubled over, he swept Trent's legs out from under him, bringing them both to the floor. They recovered in tandem. "Good," Jonus grinned. "Again!"  
  
* * * *  
  
In her small staging room at LBC News, Eliza Laim casually browsed the nets to the WAR-related message centers, expecting to find nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, the news was out everywhere: "Trent takes on Augardi! Right now, 6h15!" Like hundreds of other enthusiasts (albeit for a much different reason) Laim went immediately to WAR's servers and joined the simulation as an observer, set her cameras on "cinematic", then settled back to waste a few minutes before the morning news.  
  
Three seconds later, she was frantically inputting the commands to save this match. Even a neophyte to HARs like her could tell that this was lightyears above any other HAR fight to date. She rewound the simulation to its beginning, then played it back at half speed (bringing the combatants' speed down to a manageable level). On her portable console, she started playing back Trent's first tournament match, also at half speed. A few quick calculations confirmed what she already knew: Trent was 30% faster and was doing almost 160% the damage to his opponent as he'd done against his previous challenger from Systex. What could have caused this?  
  
On the main terminal, Jonus threw Trent to the ground so hard he bounced, then jumped on him for the finishing blow. As he arced slowly through the air, Laim's eyes were on Trent as he rose to a crouch in what seemed like realtime speed, then unleashed a flying uppercut that carried him (and Jonus) thirty meters into the air. For good measure, Trent kicked Jonus' Jaguar model to the ground while still airborne, then switched foot position and landed on his stomach with a metallic crunch. Hundreds of viewers winced; Laim simply narrowed her eyes in suspicion and set the portable to work comparing Trent's behavior to Jonus' old Arena fights.  
  
As Laim suspected, the correlation was definitely there. Jonus was obviously spending time training Trent. What this meant for her own plans she couldn't fathom, but one thing was sure: she needed a backup plan. Within minutes, she was on the secure holophone with Steel Claw. "In case you haven't heard, you can catch Augardi versus Trent on the WAR servers right now. I'm not interested in the specifics; what I want from you is a way to beat our friend Trent. Call in Menaza if you need to. As soon as you've found something, leave me a message. Talon out." Quietly covering her electronic tracks and hiding the ultramodern security features of the phone from view, she turned her attention to the impending news broadcast. All she could do now was wait and see whether her newest ally would turn traitor.  
  
* * * *  
  
Not surprisingly, the last one to hear about Trent's appearance on the WAR simulation servers was the man nominally in charge of them, Dr. Ibrahim Hothe. The network techs, registering an unusual jump in the percentage of observers to combatants, took their time forwarding him the information, and when he took a break from design tweaks on the Mantis virtual prototype and got around to checking his messages, it was already 6h30. The news spread like wildfire, and before long, the entire morning shift in WAR's HAR design division was watching the fight on the biggest monitor in the building, supposedly reserved for testing the HAR prototypes at full size.  
  
"Find out what they're doing in there and how they're doing it!" Hothe demanded irritably of a junior engineer. The man had barely left on his new errand when, from the other end of the catwalk, Hothe noticed Shirro Lang coming over to meet him. An unusual spot for a PR man, he reflected, but if the President had something important to tell him, he'd probably send Shirro. With that in mind, he greeted the older man warmly and gestured over the catwalk to the screen where Trent and Augardi were duking it out in near life-size. "So, what brings you here? Something to tell me, or just anxious to watch the show?"  
  
"I'm sorry, IB, but I've got some bad news. Since we're friends, I'll cut to the chase. The Mantis project is cancelled."  
  
"Whaat!? This doesn't make sense! We've spent millions already, and the whole tournament - our biggest PR success in ten years - hinges on the prototype as a prize!"  
  
"I don't like this any more than you do, but my orders come straight from President Kreissack. Your team is to stop work immediately and concentrate on producing the Shadow model. As for you, gather your twenty best designers and engineers and report to conference room D at 10h. The President has a special project in mind."  
  
Hothe seemed more than justifiably annoyed. "I've got a bad feeling about this. What with the Nova project moving to our top-secret Mars headquarters, and now the Mantis being brushed aside after a substantial time and money investment, it looks like ol' Kreissack has something major planned, and you know how THAT will turn out. Remember the fiasco back in '83?"  
  
"Yeah, the tabloids are still reporting about WAR's private cyborg army and their ultra-powerful combat HARs. You have no idea how annoying that was to clean up for the networks. Well, regardless, if Kreissack says it happens, it happens. Not much you or I can do about it."  
  
Unwilling to say anything more for fear the other engineers would get wind of his concerns, Lang made a terse farewell and left for the elevators. Most of the crew was now looking at Hothe expectantly. With a small sigh, he turned to address them, feeling more defeated than he'd been in years. It was not going to be a good day.  
  
* * * *  
  
On a featureless desert plain somewhere in cyberspace, Trent picked himself up from the ground slowly and painfully. He noted with some satisfaction that Jonus looked like he felt; it was surprising how much emotion a faceless robot could convey just through body language. They had been training for what seemed like the whole day, a feeling he hadn't had since he got out of school. Although the simulators made it possible to keep going long after real HARs would have been destroyed, the mind behind the body could still feel pain, and become weary. Shaking off the sand from his Jaguar, Trent settled into an aikido stance, ready to dodge anything Jonus could throw at him. By now, the training had moved past pure defense and offense to in-depth strategy and HAR analysis, and while Trent suspected Jonus didn't know anything more about handling a Gargoyle 'bot than he did, he was willing to try his hand against its aerial stunts, if only for a change of pace from the Electra and Jaguar models Jonus suspected the other competitors would use. To his carefully hidden relief, however, Jonus put up a hand and called a halt to the fighting. "Not all of us have superhuman endurance, and I'm ready for lunch. Let's take a break and talk things over, OK?"  
  
Trent nodded his assent, and almost immediately felt the world recede from him. The desert didn't grow darker, exactly, but it seemed to be far away, vague, almost dreamlike. Soon he could see nothing but the sun shining on Jonus' armor, and then there was the sudden pressure of light on his eyelids. Not as regretful as usual about leaving the simulators, possibly because of exhaustion, he got up and followed Jonus back upstairs to grab a bite to eat.  
  
The two of them had been eating for less than five minutes when the house computers announced someone at the door, alone and unarmed. With a quick glance at Trent, who seemed faintly amused by the fact that Jonus was scanning all his visitors for weapons, Jonus walked to the door, read the scanners' readout, and let the visitor in. It took all his self-control and training to keep the surprise from his face.  
  
Aidoann Traillieu wore a denim jacket despite the warm temperatures outside. She paused for an instant on seeing Jonus, then gave him the Venusian salute: right hand to the forehead, then to the shoulder. Jonus returned the salute, then stepped aside to allow her to enter. With only a raised eyebrow, she walked quickly over to Trent and attempted a smile. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
"Not really, I suppose. Somehow I don't think Faraday would leave a message when he could send someone in person. I suspect you've got some bad news for me, but it's good to see you again anyway."  
  
That brought the smile into full bloom. Turning to Jonus for a moment, she asked, "May I sit down? Trent and I have some business to discuss."  
  
Smiling as usual, he answered, "Of course. I don't feel like eavesdropping on other people's conversations today, so I'll leave you two to your business."  
  
Aidoann waved her hand to dismiss the matter. "No, stay. I think you should hear this too, before it becomes public knowledge." She didn't wait for his thanks, but sat down and turned to Trent.   
  
"This morning, there was an attack on WAR's South American servers. A group of terrorists managed to lock down one of the public simulator rooms and 14 people were caught.  
  
"One of them was Marcus Faraday."  
  
Aidoann paused for a moment, finding it difficult to continue. Trent attempted to be stoic, but failed miserably and simply sank back in his chair as he absorbed the news. Jonus, who had never heard the name before, wondered who he was, but more importantly wondered how this had happened. A room was "locked down" when it was taken over by the hacker responsible, and no one was allowed to enter or leave. All sensory input would be removed from the room and time slowed down until everyone inside went insane. The equipment on the client side to protect from this attack was still too expensive for most, so most people relied on the server's defenses to protect them from any attack. Offhand, Jonus could only think of one hacker good enough (and brave enough) to crack WAR's servers, and she worked at a desk next door to the Talon herself. Jonus didn't think the Talon would risk arousing the Company's ire, so that meant either a huge payoff to the mercenaries or a security leak within WAR itself. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Since Marcus is going to be incommunicado for who knows how long, my associate Milano Steele and I are running his operation for the time being. I'm sorry, Trent, but we don't have the resources to devote to you right now. I do, however, have something for you." Handing the files to him, she continued: "These are our files on all the top competitors in the Mantis Project tournament. Aside from your own file, you should take a look at Raven Menaza. A couple of the articles we found on him were rather surprising."  
  
Trent nodded. "Thank you, Aidoann. I don't know what I'd do without you." He managed a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry to change the subject, but have you had lunch?" asked Jonus. "You look rather shook up, and if you'd rather not take the trek back to your place at the moment, you can stay here for a while."  
  
Sighing in relief, she gratefully accepted. As Trent, obviously unsure of what to do, moved to comfort her, Jonus paged through Menaza's file and came across two words he definitely didn't expect to find: Iron Fist.  
  
"Trent, do you know anything about Iron Fist? I was looking through the files on Mr. Menaza here, and..."  
  
"I see. Sorry I didn't tell you two, but about a week ago I contracted a small job from Iron Fist -- to remove Dr. Hothe from the tournament." In response to Jonus' raised eyebrow: "At the time, I thought he was my biggest competition: he knew how to handle a HAR and wasn't a bad fighter. Now, I don't need the Talon's help, but what's done is done."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll have the house computer alert you whenever Menaza signs on to the public simulators. Meanwhile, I have a call to make, to my contact at LBC."  
  
Trent, his curiousity piqued, asked not quite casually, "Contact at LBC? Who?"  
  
"Eliza Laim." Jonus watched Trent's face carefully as he told him, and was rewarded with a brief raise of the eyebrow and a strange look the older man couldn't interpret. Satisfied that he wasn't giving away any secrets, he placed his call.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hello, this is Eliza Laim speaking. How can I -- oh, hello, Jonus."  
  
"Eliza. Long time no see. Well, I have a substantial favor to ask you."  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"You know our mutual friend Trent? Well, I want a prime-time spot for him on LBC News after the tournament is over. He's got an interesting story to tell, which will draw plenty of attention for you if you don't mind taking a few pokes at World Aeronautics and Robotics."  
  
"Trent... Look, Jonus, you know this isn't my sort of thing. I'll forward you over to Kathy and she can take care of the whole business."  
  
"You know I'd rather have it be you. Don't be foolish."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jonus. It's just that -- I'm finding it harder and harder to be Eliza Laim these days. I've got a lot of stress in my job. Too many things going on at once, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Wait, I think I know what to do. I won't bring anybody else; it'll just be me and you and the wonderboy here. You can relax, be informal for a little while. Come on, it'll be good for you, and totally risk-free."  
  
"...I suppose it could work. All right, I'll call you tonight with the details. Don't look so exasperated! After all, if you can't trust someone like me, who CAN you trust, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
The call was terminated from the other end and replaced with the LBC logo. Letting out a breath, Jonus closed his own terminal and leaned back against the wall. At least something was going right around here. Everything depended on Trent pulling off his victory, but Jonus found it hard to tell how he really felt underneath the top layer of unshakable self-confidence. There was nothing left but to give Trent all the help he could and hope that God had stacked things in their favor. 


	13. Chapter 13: Yomi

==February 20, 2096, 8h  
Transcript from Lunar Broadcasting Communications, Inc.   
  
  
...In other news, with security chief Raven Menaza's victory last night over Dr. Ibrahim Hothe, the stage is set for the final match of WAR's Mantis Project tournament. Our correspondent Kelly Suzis, live from Algeria, has the details. Kelly?  
  
Hi, Kathy. I'm standing outside the construction site for the new arena here, about thirty miles into the Sahara Desert. This desert arena is about three times the size of the Testing Chamber, to allow room for the final match, which is a free-for-all match between all four finalists. In lieu of the Testing Chamber's spikes, a pair of fighter jets has been leased from the Smithsonian Museum and equipped with authentic ammunition. The bullets won't seriously damage a HAR's armor, but they could prove a fatal distraction. To keep opponents from getting too close to the audience, forcefields are being flown in as we speak, to provide the effect of walls without disturbing the sand dunes. Back to you, Kathy.  
  
Thanks, Kelly. Before our weather update, let's take a closer look at the finalists in this tournament. First up is Shirro Lang, director of public relations for WAR and respected martial artist...  
  
  
==February 22, 2096, 14h  
  
  
The gravlift ride from Panama Beach to the airport at Tallahassee, and the cargo plane from Tallahassee to Algiers, and the helicopter to the desert arena gave Trent plenty of time to think things over before the big match. Although he'd never had so much riding on a single fight, he'd had some high-stakes battles before, so he settled back, calmed himself, and listened to Jonus calm himself in his own way. For Jonus, that meant being as busy as possible.  
  
"Before you go into a fight, you should always know your enemy. Let's take a look at yours. Shirro Lang, with a smile for everyone and a nefarious plot for all occasions. He's smart -- too smart to believe he can win -- and he's content to stay in power at his current job. So he won't really have his heart in it, but he wants to determine the outcome of the battle, so he'll make at least some effort. Watch who he attacks, or rather watch who he doesn't attack, to see if he'll interfere with your strategy. That's why he's using an Electra bot, to deal damage instead of keeping safe from harm.  
  
"Raven Menaza, a dangerous man and not to be underestimated. He's killed a dozen people in 'self-defense', and he's used to fighting in free-for-all battles like this one. He's got Iron Fist's information behind him -- probably knows more about you than you do yourself -- and he's fulfilled his contract to take down Dr. Hothe. If he's still taking orders from the Talon, he won't be prepared against you, since his superior doesn't care which one of you two wins. If he's on his own, he'll probably go straight for you, to advertise his skills to his higher-ups in the Company as well as Iron Fist. In any case, you can't expect him and Lang to start fighting each other, leaving you to pick up the pieces. Menaza would find Lang an unworthy opponent, and Lang would back away to save his strength for later."  
  
A short pause, long enough for Trent to add quietly, "And you."  
  
"Yes, there is that. Ahh... Much as I'd like to see you win, get your revenge, et cetera, I'd rather be known as the reigning champion of HAR fighting than the up-and-coming contender of HAR fighting, if you see what I mean. In all honesty, I'm probably your most formidable opponent. I know something of your fighting style, I'm flexible enough to push my HAR to its limits, and on the offensive I'm as fast as you are. You think you know enough about me to be sure of victory, but I've still got a few tricks under my sleeve."  
  
Trent wasn't about to start an argument by disagreeing with Jonus, but he really didn't need all this strategy cluttering up his brain, either, so he just tuned out and replayed previous battles from Lang and Menaza from his perfect memory. Sooner or later Jonus would work off enough nervous tension to stop talking and sit back, but until then, this was the most productive thing he could think of. By the time the cargo plane landed at Algiers with all four finalists and their HARs, the man was as icily calm as Menaza and ready to fight.  
  
As they piled into the copter for transportation to the arena site, Jonus had a parting thought for Trent before the whine of the engines made normal speech impossible: "One final word of advice: You're not invulnerable. You may be better than any of us individually, but even you can't take on two of us at once. Good luck and God speed."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kelly Suzis was LBC's newest field correspondent, so she was making every effort to be sure she didn't botch a job this big. Despite her obvious nervousness, though, she maintained a calm voice for the cameras. "The match today will be a little different from the semifinals, folks. Not only are there four contestants instead of just two, but all the rules have changed, to test the pilots' abilities in unforeseen conditions. The desert sands will slow any footwork, and the fighter jets WAR has on lease will attack each robot semi-randomly, with an eye to disrupting an ongoing battle. To add further confusion, each of the four finalists has been allowed one modification on the basic HAR design to aid its combat effectiveness. The finalists are understandably tight-lipped about what exactly they've been doing in the mechanics shop, but a source close to Jonus Augardi says his Katana 'bot will feature extra servomotors and gyroscopes to make Augardi's trademark spin moves even more dangerous.  
  
"All the cargo planes have arrived, only ten minutes behind schedule, so it's time for the show to begin. Here come the contestants now, one in each corner of the square arena..."  
  
"Trent." A '93 Jaguar, almost as sleek as its namesake with durasteel claws to match, in white with chrome accents, stepped past the dormant forcefield generators to a healthy dose of applause and cheers from the gathered spectators, either super-dedicated (and rich) fans or representatives of interested corporations. In answer, the Jaguar raised an arm, then pretended to sharpen one claw. Apparently, thought Suzis, the "new guy" had been learning more than just tactics from Mr. Augardi.  
  
"Shirro Lang." This to the entrance (with markedly small and reluctant applause) of Lang's Electra HAR, in brilliant metallic blue with just a touch of purple along the arms and legs. Still, to get into the spirit of the occasion, Lang sent a single lightning bolt straight up before settling in to await the match's beginning.  
  
"Jonus Augardi." The pundits' favorite backflipped into the arena with ease in his polished green Katana, landing with both arms out like a true showman. The fans were delighted; the industrialites in attendance, not about to be shown up in front of their competitors, merely raised their eyebrows or rolled their eyes.  
  
"Raven Menaza." If the previous three had been eye-catching, Menaza's Shadow was even more so by contrast alone. Black, like the only previous Shadow pilot in the tournament, the WAR logos on the chest and shoulders had been replaced by a stylized raven, in crimson red. Darkness gathered about the Shadow, and it projected a "shadow" to walk calmly into the arena, while Menaza jumped with all his enhanced strength and speed to catch a full ten seconds in the air. As he neared the ground, the "shadow" dissipated, and Menaza landed in the exact spot on which it had been standing.  
  
The next voice was that of Major Hans Kreissack himself, inventor of the Katana, President of WAR, and still going strong as he neared his hundred and first birthday. "Ready...Go!" His hand dropped, and the forcefields flared up in translucent blue around the arena three hundred meters on a side, enclosing the competitors, who circled each other warily, each jockeying for position. The tension grew palpable, and then the Shadow darkened as it stored up the necessary energy to create one of its doppelgangers. This set the other three off like a switch. Augardi kicked off the sands, shooting up and backwards like a gigantic humanoid missile. The spray of sand both concealed him from Lang (across from him) and threw off Menaza's aim. Trent capitalized on the situation by launching off a blast from his head-mounted concussion cannon and rolling to the side. Lang, who had sidestepped out of the fray to get a better aim on the others for a charge, ended up right behind Trent, and sent him the rest of the way to the floor with a forceful knee to the head. Another cloud of sand muffled the sound of Trent hitting the ground, Jonus reached the back wall and the forcefields sizzled in their effort to counteract his momentum, Menaza's shadow leaped forward with a flying kick right through the space where Lang had been, and the arena dissolved into total chaos.  
  
When asked about this first portion of the fight afterwards, Jonus was hard-pressed to remember anything at all. Completely by his instincts, he was constantly in the thick of the fight, slashing and dodging and kicking whoever was in front of him at the moment. Lang backed away, sniping and working defensively, obviously hoping to save his strength for a more opportune time. Menaza moved like a snake, slipping in to deal a blow to an undefended side or grab an opponent from behind, and always out of danger a second later. However, as the match wore on, he began to get careless and drop his guard. Surprisingly to those who had seen the online combat of a few days before, Trent was getting the worst of every encounter. It seemed as if his speed and strength had abandoned him, and now he fought in a rigid style and merely held his own. Finally there was a lull in the fighting: Trent and Shirro backed off from one another just as Menaza and Augardi landed from a crowd-pleasing aerial duel, which had involved more than a couple high-speed run-ins with the walls. Menaza spoke through the HAR link directly to the others' minds: "I have achieved mastery of my HAR technique. Does anyone wish to challenge me, or shall I let you rabble fight it out and take the spoils?"  
  
Confused, the spectators leaned forward, and were rewarded by an immediate answer on Trent's part. "Let's go!" He raised his arms (now rather less impressive, as the sand obscured most of the chrome, and the armor was bent or twisted in several spots) and rushed at Menaza. Lang charged up his hands for a lightning strike at the two duelists, but too slowly: Jonus caught the movement from the corner of his eye and threw himself sideways in a most unconventional football tackle. The two hit the ground together, but Jonus got up first.  
  
Trent's first punch at Menaza was an obvious fake, so the Shadow moved to block the second punch. It never landed, and by the time Menaza realized his error, Trent was already airborne and nearly over his head. As Menaza began to duck, he was caught under the armpits by Trent, who had flipped end-over-end in the air for this grab. The momentum of the spin threw the Shadow off his feet, and as Trent landed, he added a final push and threw it into the wall in front of him. Forcefields flashed a brilliant blue, and the Shadow actually bounced. Trent dashed backwards and fired off a Cannon, which Menaza was barely able to avoid by rolling as he fell, and the battle began in earnest.  
  
Lang, backed into a corner by a series of slashes from Jonus' Katana, decided the time was right to reveal his special modification. From his position with both arms blocking Jonus' downward strike, he activated a secret catch in his wrists, stepped back, and turned his electric "hands" to full power. A blaze of electricity flowed between his hands, and as he opened them wide, he threw jagged metal shards through the newly formed circuit. The meter-long steel darts, now heavily charged and magnetized to fly apart, created an impenetrable cloud of metal and electricity in front of the Electra. Jonus threw himself to one side, but still took three shards in one arm. Pain shot up Jonus' HAR link, and he felt internal damage, but he couldn't let that stop him. As Lang leapt forward, he dodged again, and impaled him on a blade. Stunned and in agony, Lang could only watch as an uppercut backed by the Katana's full robotic strength lifted him ten meters off the sand, with the other blade-hand slicing a rent in his chest armor. The sound baffles in front of the stands only partly protected the fans from the awful sound of metal tearing metal, and those who had not anticipated it winced and covered their ears.  
  
An impressive backhand from Menaza sent Trent reeling, and the next punch laid him on the floor face up. As he flattened the sand under him, Trent spoke to Menaza: "I'm sorry I underestimated you, Raven. You have your wish." Laughing, Menaza threw a sidekick to catch Trent as he got back up -- and if he had human eyes, they would have widened in surprise. Trent curved and twisted with blinding speed, grabbed the Shadow's leg, and spun it; the Shadow turned a full 360 degrees before it too greeted the sand. Trent's Jaguar was already on the move: it ran to Menaza's fallen form, dragged him to his feet, and gave him a stab with both metal claws. A swipe at the Shadow's knees, a leap to knock it down, and a spinning drop that put both legs on the Shadow's back before it hit the floor. Within ten seconds, the tide had turned completely.  
  
Jonus blocked a heavy kick from Lang and, in return, activated his own special "enhancement" on the Katana design: the super-powerful Rising Blade he had unleashed in his grudge match with Trent. The Electra fell back before the expected three swipes with the Katana's bladed hands, but he was unprepared for the fourth (and fifth) hits, using the other hand for added momentum. As it landed, the Katana slid forward with one leg extended, tripping Lang's Electra. However, Lang was up in a flash and, since he was now almost touching Jonus, the lightning bolt he called from a blue sky with billions of volts of electric potential hit them both. They lay stunned on the sands, and at that moment, President Kreissack released the jet fighters.  
  
Trent's moment of victory was quicky over as the jets riddled him with armor-piercing bullets. The surprise was more damaging than the actual attack, but it allowed Menaza time to get up and regain the offensive. He managed to get in one solid kick before Trent was back, flowing right past a followup gut punch to throw the Shadow over his shoulder.  
  
On their return trip, the jets broke formation to equally attack Jonus and Lang as they lay dizzied. It had the same effect on the two competitors: they were shocked back to painful consciousness, got up, and rushed to the battle still raging on the other side of the Desert arena.  
  
Menaza ducked a high kick from Trent, rolled backward, and came up swinging -- or at least he intended to, before a Razor Spin from a completely unexpected direction almost put him off his feet. Trent in his turn was surprised, almost caught by Lang rushing forward with lightning flashing between his hands, a two-handed uppercut backed by considerable voltage that set Trent back on his heels. From his position out of the battle, trying to regain his footing, he saw what happened next. Menaza's Shadow darkened for another shadow attack, Lang turned to face him, and Jonus leaped straight upward. His foot caught the Electra across the side of the head, and whirling as he landed, sliced the Shadow right through the chest as it gathered energy. Caught during its moment of weakness, Menaza's HAR convulsed with pain, emitted a warning tone loud enough to wake the dead, and activated the ultra-bright warning lights along its armor plates that every pilot hoped never to see.   
  
The reactor meltdown warning had a built-in timer of five seconds, and jerked everyone into instant action. Trent and Jonus turned and sprinted for the corners of the arena farthest from the Shadow. Cameras from LBC and every other network rich enough to buy a spot at the finals wavered in indecision, most settling on the Shadow after a split-second decision. Technicians inside the control bunker worked frantically to disconnect Menaza from his HAR link and erect the light/sound barriers on the forcefields. At T minus one second, the fields flared into a totally opaque, solid blue, Trent and Jonus were hunkered facedown to mitigate the blast's effects, and all the cameras and sensors pointed to Menaza's bot. Unaware of his position, Lang rolled to his feet, scanned the horizon, and stopped like the proverbial deer in the headlights.  
  
WHAM. To the outside observers, the forcefields surrounding the Desert arena on all sides flashed a blinding white for one instant, then two seconds later returned to their normal transparency. It was the biggest disappointment of the match. To the camera crews and the billions watching around the solar system, the sun had briefly stopped by for a visit as the microfusion reactor inside the Shadow collapsed, the barest fraction of its power that had escaped the shields releasing the energy of a low-level nuclear bomb. To mark the Shadow's passing there was only a patch of glass underneath his feet, and an extremely shaken Raven Menaza awake inside the bunker. What had once been Lang's Electra was spread across two hundred square meters of sand, and the remaining two contestants peeled themselves off the ground, shaking off more than their share of sand. A small portion of Jonus' mind noted that another benefit of being in a HAR was that he did not have to blink to clear his vision; optic sensors are nowhere near as frail as the optic nerve. Several seconds passed in silence, and then the two began to talk, the peculiar kind of speech that only the telepaths in the old stories (and the HAR pilots) really understand.  
  
Jonus. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for."  
  
Trent, rising to a fighting stance. "One thing before we begin. At school I attempted to create my own fighting style, as the old masters had. An abysmal failure, but its highest technique is still my secret weapon.  
  
"Yomi."  
  
Jonus' eyes reflexively widened - but he had no eyelids to widen, and so his Katana tilted its head up slightly. "An old name, but appropriate." The Japanese word "yomi", loosely translated "mind-reading", had its roots in the early computer games of the last century; a player with it could seemingly predict and preempt his opponent's every move.  
  
Bowing, Trent prepared for battle. "It is an honor to fight with you."  
  
Jonus returned the bow and courtesy to the letter. "The honor is mine", and on the last word he was moving at full speed, his blades flashing in the sun and one arm extended for a vertical slash to cut through Trent's guard -- and in the split second before it connected, the "yomi" was revealed. Trent literally blurred, sending up a spray of sand as he blocked the blade with both hands and skidded backward nearly to the wall.  
  
Jonus knew his only chance was to present a series of attacks that could be dodged only if the pattern was known beforehand, and he let his instinct take over, lashing out with the insane speed that his muscles had never really known but his brain had realized for years. A swipe with the left blade, a low sweep kick, two blade jabs, kick to the head, backfist with right blade, land and push off with left blade-hand for a double-footed charge, land, uppercut, jump backwards, Rising Blade, all faster than Lang could have ever dreamed of attacking. The strength and awful clarity of desperation, of seeing his chance to make it big once again slowly slip away, were his. Menaza, looking over the technicians' shoulders, dropped his jaw in open astonishment for the first time in years, shamefully aware that he was outclassed.  
  
A blur of white paint and chromed metal, and Trent backflipped over the swipe and low kick. One hand deflected both jabs as he landed, even as he threw himself into a roll to the side and the uppercut hit freshly vacated air. Jonus turned, seeing a golded opportunity as Trent recovered with his side facing him, and his Katana revealed its special modification: the Rising Blade, faster and more powerful than any other robot could have done. Against an opponent as experienced and resourceful as himself, there would have been no defense: caught off guard against the Rising Blade, the move impossible to dodge, and more difficult to defend against because of his tailored enhancements. However, one crucial fact had slipped his mind: Trent was the one fighter who had already seen the new Rising Blade.  
  
The Katana spun as fast as the eye could see, but its supersharp, armor-piercing monofilament blade caught only air. Trent had not recovered from his roll facing sideways, he faced his opponent head-on; now he bent backwards, the blade easily 30 centimeters or less from his thirty-meter robot form, streaked one arm up, and actually grabbed the arm at the wrist, behind the blade. With a whine of overstressed servos, he spun a quarter-turn before releasing Jonus face-first into the wall with all the speed his own Rising Blade could muster, so hard he actually rebounded from the forcefields to land on Trent's knee. Grabbing the Katana with both arms, he threw him over his shoulder all the way to the other wall and leaped after him to continue the offensive.  
  
Jonus got up, blocked a swift kick to the ankle and a punch to the jaw, and launched a powerful right hook of his own, straight out of a boxing nostalgia film (since boxing was outlawed in 2063, it had acquired a semi-mythical quality). Trent decided the time was right to demonstrate not only his superior speed, but his complete mastery, and punched the blade-hand right back. Pain lashed out in his hand as armor plate was sheared off by the blade that was definitely not meant to be punched; a shock ran down Jonus' arm and into his toes, but the sensation was short-lived and soon replaced by a far more painful one as Trent raised one leg and delivered a barrage of kicks to Jonus' exposed head and midsection. He fell and did not rise again.  
  
Trent raised a hand in victory, the forcefields winked out, the audience went wild, and Kelly Suzis reported the results of the match breathlessly to four hundred million potential viewers on system-wide holovision. For Trent, still on an adrenaline high, it was too much to take on all at once. The crowd, the victory and the future washed over him in waves. For the first time since his escape from WAR's academy, he was master of his domain, and his hopes were realized beyond anything he had dreamed. His brain, refusing to take in all this at once, reverted to easier subjects: Trent realized that, in his new job, he could afford to import oranges every day. 


	14. Chapter 14: Mantis

==February 23, 2096, 10h  
  
  
Shirro Lang's office was large, moderately expensive, and dominated by his gigantic desk (imported mahogany, of course) and the wallscreen behind it, which showed a peaceful and perfectly silent scene of the Alpha Centauri asteroid fields. Lang himself seemed to draw power from it, gaining authority and a couple decades as he sat down, until he had a fitting image for a WAR department head as he began to speak. "Welcome to the WAR power structure, Trent. Because you're a public hero and all that, you've been given temporary authority to requisition personnel from other departments, and you have personal control over most of the testing department..." A pause here, presumably for effect, since Trent assumed Lang thought he would be fooled by the strong impression of regret and reluctance Lang was giving off. "But I'm afraid the entire Mantis development was cancelled a week before you got here."  
  
"Mantis was... what?!"  
  
"Cancelled. I'm sorry. Dr. Hothe and a few of his men were transferred to project Nova by order from the President himself, and Kreissack's new executive vice president Menaza is watching us all closely to make sure we do exactly as he says."  
  
Cancelled! Menaza, promoted *above* him, without so much as a formality! Trent thought fast and came up with the only card he could play in this situation. "I hope you understand that I'll have to announce this unforeseen development to the public. I'll have a press release ready for the major networks in a few hours." He turned to leave, but Lang put up a hand to stay him.  
  
Lang was no fool - if the networks (especially the ones which tended to be anti-WAR, like LBC and OSS) got wind of this, there would be massive PR fallout against the Company, and his job would almost certainly be forfeit. Lang's estimation of Trent jumped a few notches: he didn't think the boy had any experience with blackmail. The words he needed, however, twisted his mouth, and not just because he hated to admit defeat. Finally, though, he said them. "Very well. What do you want? I can't countermand an executive order, but I can call in a couple favors."  
  
Trent's smile was even more grimly satisfied than usual. "Three things. First, I want the autonomy over my department that Dr. Hothe had - I may be new to the job, but I'm not new to HAR testing or to Company regulations. Second, I want as much security clearance as any department head, more if you can get it. There are... certain things I want to look up." A penetrating look from Lang revised his speech slightly, but he was careful to keep talking without making it known that he had noticed. "Third, I want good publicity, so much of it that even the President won't be able to fire me. You know it'll only help you, since I'll be a good little employee."  
  
You could hear the wheels grinding in Lang's head as he sized up Trent and his chances of making it out as a personal victory. "I can get you the PR and the authority, but the security clearance is, I'm afraid, out of the question. It would be against regulations and--"  
  
Trent casually interrupted him, something no one had done to Lang in months, not even his friends. "Don't give me any of that. You can do it, so do it before the President decides he needs to rearrange the command structure a little further!"  
  
"Don't talk to me that way. You may be a celebrity now, but in three months Menaza could have you executed and no one would know the difference. You're a likeable young man, and I'd hate to see you lose your biggest opportunity."  
  
"That being said, I'll see what I can do. You know where your office is." Lang turned away and flicked the wallscreen on, a clear dismissal. Trent gave a bow to his back (old habits die hard), walked out, and heard the door cycle shut behind him. Time to make the best of a bad situation, he thought, and catalogued the up-and-coming young employees he remembered from his casual look at the files this morning: Jean-Paul Rafale from Marketing, Cossette Akira from Design, Hans and Mary Roiman from Testing, a half-dozen others. He couldn't have Mantis, but he could work on a project that had been growing in the back of his mind for years. The new Jaguar would be sleek, handsome, and well-armed, with a laser array where the cannon used to be...  
  
  
==September 9, 2116  
  
  
"Aidoann's Dojo" was the newest and best publicized HAR training center outside of Earth, and one of the most selective due to its small staff. Although Mrs. Traillieu herself, 2106 World Champion and star attraction of the dojo, spent most of her time training advanced students, she taught one "HAR Combat 101" class every year, to keep herself in the swing of things. After the rules of the class had been laid down on the first day, she arranged a demonstration on the room's holovision: four robots fighting in a desert setting, sound turned off. As the class watched, the battle slowly turned to the Katana pilot's favor. "What fight is this? Anyone care to guess?"  
  
A few seconds of silence, and one boy, small and nerdy, popped a hand up. "They're using HARs that are at least ten years old. Plus, there's no finesse, no speed in these fights - it's like they've never been in a real fight before. I'd guess maybe 2100?"  
  
"Close, but not quite. Let's jump forward a few minutes." Two pilots disappeared, and the remaining two - the Katana and a particularly decrepit-looking Jaguar - were talking. "It is an honor to fight with you", said one of them. With that, the half of the class that knew anything about HAR history scratched their heads, trying to figure out that oddly familiar voice - was it Tavares? Tommas? Augardi? Then they began to fight, and twenty-five pairs of eyes widened - all except Aidoann, who by now knew this fight like a favorite novel. Suddenly the Katana was moving every bit as fast as today's challengers, and the Jaguar - old as it was - was astonishing, taking on its opponent with ease and blinding speed. "Is that Jaguar on stimulants?" asked a girl (obviously inexperienced). Aidoann smiled and shook her head. "No. If you don't know by now, this is the final round of the 2096 Mantis Championships, Hawkins vs. Augardi. It took Hawkins, the Jaguar, five years to duplicate his performance here; Augardi never did."  
  
Another student: "You mean we can do *this* in a HAR?"  
  
Aidoann's smile grew even more secretive, if possible. "No, you'll be better."  
  
  
==THE END  
  
  
==Appendix: The OMF Universe  
  
I have made several assumptions about OMF that I think I should put here, for posterity (and probably for the DE team as well, who at the time this is being written don't know what the BG storyline is). So:  
* Human lifespan has increased by 50% across the adult life. Thus, 80-year-old Shirro Lang would not be expected to retire for another twenty years.  
* There is no interstellar communication. Faster-than-light travel requires a stardrive that would bankrupt most small countries, so sending something as trivial as information across the galaxy is out of the question. This means that although there are colonies outside of the solar system, they do not create an "empire of man"; in fact, they have almost no impact on Earth, the cultural center, except as they bring in riches and scientific wonders.  
* There are no computer intelligences. Computers are as small and powerful as necessary, but they won't do your thinking for you. For example, Eliza Laim uses the computer to analyze fighting techniques in real-time with previous records (presumably downloaded from the nets by the computer itself), but all it can do is spit out the figures for her, it won't call up Menaza.  
* There are no friendly aliens. The near-universal response is that of the Ganymedians in 2097: leave us alone. This requires very little explanation: it's in there to prevent a clichéd "man rises to the top of the galactic heap" OMF story. Earth and colonies is quite big enough, thank you.  
* WAR is not a strictly HAR corporation. Its HAR monopoly is its biggest success, but it's involved in almost everything else that's large scale and tech-related. Like any big operation, it's got a number of shady plots, from Trent to Nova to an incomplete robot armada.  
  
As far as possible, I have complied with the OMF 2097 storyline, but since my source material is about two pages total, I'm creating most of it myself. In particular, I'd like to clarify Christian's 2097 ending, in which he meets Iron Fist in a bar. Obviously, since Iron Fist is a Mafia-like organization in 2096, he can't be casually meeting the entire administrative staff, but he refers to their "leader". This man is the "Yu-san" referred to on 2/14/96, who actually oversees Iron Fist's jobs, since the Talon has to keep up a double identity.  
  
For those of you wondering why Trent, Jonus and Aidoann aren't in the OMF games, there's a very simple explanation: they don't have the kind of personality President Kreissack wants in charge of Ganymede for OMF 2097. Whoever's sent out there will become extremely powerful and disappear from public notice. Jonus would never abandon his loving public, Aidoann doesn't have the experience or leadership to run Ganymede, and Lang would rather have the public never hear about Trent again. However, Trent does have a significant impact on the OMF storyline, as the driving force behind the eponymous Hawkins Act of 2101, which stripped WAR of the patents on the HAR link and all related technology. This provided the opportunity for WAR's first serious competition, Aeronautics and Robotics Technologies, led by Milano Steele (the heir to Marcus Faraday's organization from 2/16/96) and Jean-Paul Rafale (the young marketing genius from 2/23/96). Their cutting-edge "Force" HAR was soon one of the top-ranked machines in the world championship, and their exclusive deal with Systex gave them considerable influence in the outer planetary system. 2101 was also a significant year for HAR fighting because it marked the sport's first retirement: Trent Hawkins, in a highly publicized move, demonstrated his "yomi" in a four-on-one match against the World Championship's best pilots, declared that the sport would be better without him, and dropped out of public view completely. Trent was later inducted into the HAR Combat Hall of Fame, as the only man to win four consecutive World Championships (2097-2100). 


End file.
